Unfinished PiC
by amaranthinius
Summary: Brooke Reynolds is a runaway. Simply because running away from her problems is what she did best. And after running into Barricade, they've been inseparable, both coping with the pain of their pasts. They depended on each other. They ran away together. But when they run into the Autobots, will they find out there's more to her than her crazy criminal streak? (Eventual pairing)
1. Chapter 1

My heart was hammering in my chest, there were loud sirens and shouts behind me, but I ignored them as I ran faster. I ran until my legs felt numb and my lungs burned, and I _loved_ the feeling. The excitement of being on the move and the pure adrenaline rush that pushed me to run faster.

The sirens grew louder, and I could see flashes of red and blue behind me. I rolled my eyes, quickly pulling into an alley. The alley was dark, with only a dumpster and a large, metal, fence. The sirens sounded like they were coming closer, and I muttered curses as I threw my dark backpack over the fence. I grunted, as I climbed up the fence as fast and quickly jumped down, grabbing my backpack and began to run again.

I took another right down a mostly empty street, and cursed again when I could see the red and blue lights in the corner of my vision. I snuck into another small corner between stores and held my breath as the police cars crept by, driving slowly through the street.

"Come on….come on." I muttered. I could hear my heart pounding, the pulse making my head ache.

Finally, the cop cars were gone and I sighed in relief. I poked my head out of the small corner, looking both ways before quickly sprinting across the street. I crawled carefully through a weary brick wall, and into an abandoned building's parking lot.

I collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths as the high adrenaline I was running on drained out of me. I shuffled through my backpack, looking for the item when I heard a familiar growl of an engine and looked up, smirking at the Mustang police cruiser with the words _'To punish and enslave'_ written on its left side.

"Took you long enough." I muttered as the passenger door swung open.

Barricade chuckled as I climbed in, and the door shut as he took off.

" _Did you get what I asked?"_ He asked as I shuffled through my backpack again.

"Yup," I said with a wicked grin, "And a few other things."

I opened the brown bag that was filled with mineral gems, crystals, and rocks….or what looked like a rock anyway. Some were smooth and round, others were jagged, others were shiny and others were very dull. _Why Barricade took so much interest in these that he had me steal them from a science museum was beyond me…as long as I got to keep the pretty crystals._

A small compartment opened up, and I put the bag inside and his compartment closed shut. Frenzy hopped up from the back seat, snuggling into my lap and muttering happily, I smiled as I pet the top of his head, giggling slightly as he purred to the touch.

Barricade gave an annoyed sound," _Stop babying him."_

I smirked, "Why? Everyone needs a little love and compassion sometimes."

Barricade just snorted, _"We do not need such foolishness."_

I rolled my eyes, "Love ya too Cade. May I ask why you made me bust my aft to get those?"

" _With the right amount of tools, I can convert the minerals with these elements inside the rock to an equivalent of Energon. Frenzy and I are running low."_

"Oh." I said nodding, before smiling back down at Frenzy who was curled up like a cat on my lap, his red-gleaming optics half open and a content look on his face. Barricade growled something which I chose to ignore.

"So, where are we off to next?" I asked.

"A motel just sixteen miles from here. You can rest there and we'll depart first thing in the morning."

I nodded before leaning back into my seat, and mumbled a 'thank you' when Barricade activated his seat warmers.

My life wasn't perfect growing up, if anything it was _far_ from it. My dad walked out on my mother just when she found out she was pregnant with me, I guess he didn't want to stick around to raise me or something. When I was eleven, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and only two years later did she pass away. After that, I was _supposed_ to be sent off to live with my grandparents, but I couldn't take any more of the pain and hurt, and emptiness. So, I chose to get out of town. That's when I became a runaway. I remembered that day clearly….

 _I was scared and upset and my face was stained with tears as I walked down the street, deciding to leave before my grandparents could pick me up. The same black backpack was on my back with as much clothes and snacks I could pack into it. I noticed a strange man behind me, and my heart quickly picked up speed. I remembered he was tall, with dark shades and a trench coat, only walking some feet behind me._

 _Strangers, I hated strangers. I quickly took a sharp turn and ran down the street, not looking back until I hit the woods. As soon as I was a few feet into the woods, and my legs ached is when I slowed to a walk as I nervously walked through the woods. Now, I know maybe going through the woods was probably not the smartest thing to do, but with so much emotions welling up inside me, I couldn't think clearly and trudged deeper into the forest._

 _After a few hours, it was getting darker and I kept walking. My legs had small cuts and bruises from the thorns and sharp branches, and my stomach growled a bit, I quickly took out an apple and munched in silence as I continued my trek. Then, there was a loud crashing sound, so loud that a high-pitched shrills filled my ears with pain._

 _I winced, automatically covering my ears to keep from going practically deaf from the sound. The ground shook furiously and I stumbled around before, falling to my knees as loud bang filled the air. As I staggered to get up, I heard a crackling noise and looked up to see trees ahead of me fall forwards and I dodged as many as I could._

 _Scared and confused, I bolted forward still avoiding trees that fell until I hit a clearing and the woods were silent again. What could all that noise have been? I thought as I shakily stood, swallowing nervously as I examined my tiny cuts._ _At first it was silent, and then a loud crash that made my heart jump into my throat as what looked like two….giant, HUGE, MECHANICAL ROBOTS STOOD INFRONT OF ME! Or well, they wrestled around a bit, before one brought out a giant cannon, the other one quickly following suit. I opened my mouth, but only a small whimper escaped me as I stood rigidly still and watched in horror as the BIG, metal robots ducked it out. I'm not sure if it was real or not, but I certainly was NOT sticking around to find out._

 _I clumsily ran back in the woods, screaming like I was being stabbed. I don't know if the robots had heard me or not, but I still kept screaming and running and pushed branches and low tree leaves out of the way. I burst through another pair of trees before ending up in the same sight. Only this time, one robot was there with blue strange liquid leaking out in various places. With the moonlight, I could see his black and white armor, but when his eyes locked on me, I jerked slightly, they were red. And they were glowing._

 _The robot growled menacingly at me. I wanted to run, but couldn't find any energy left in me. So I collapsed to my knees, and cried. I sobbed loudly in front of the robot, and He didn't say or do anything. He just stared at me, his piercing red eyes not leaving me for one moment. After a few more painful minutes, I finally sniffled, wiping the tears from my face and sighed tiredly._

" _P-please," I stuttered, "P-p-please…..don't h-h-hurt me…"_

 _He just rolled his bright, red eyes, muttering something about 'weak and fragile humans'._

 _I looked back at him, studying his face. Even though I was still scared, I was slightly amazed at how his whole body was made entirely out of metal! This…this creature was obviously not man-made._

" _W-who are y-y-you? W-what are you?!" I blurted out._

 _He just scoffed, "The names Barricade, puny little human femme."_

My eyes widened and I jerked awake, my head a bit dizzy from the memory. I looked down at Frenzy to see him give me a worried look.

"S-sister n-n-not well?" Frenzy asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm okay." I looked up and out of the window; we were in another parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the dashboard.

" _The motel. Are you sure you're okay?"_ Barricade asked, a serious tone set in his voice.

I laughed nervously, dismissing him with a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine. I probably need more sleep though." I said, and then looked back down at Frenzy.

"S-s-sister b-be safe, y-y-yes?" He stuttered.

I smiled, kissing the top of his helm. "Yes, I'll be safe. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The door swung open and I slowly got out, the chilly air of the almost-fall taking its turn. I patted the hood before quickly walking off to the inside of the warm lobby of the motel. I checked in, before walking up the stairs, not really in the mood to take an elevator and went to my room, 13A, sliding the card through the slit before the door clicked open and I walked over to the bed, immediately falling on to it. I snuggled into the covers, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes fluttered open again, and I yawned as I sat up, stretching my arms from sleeping on them. I checked the time on the digital alarm clock next to my nightstand, _7:27._ I groaned as I slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower.

As soon as I had dried off, and changed into a new pair of clothes, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my black backpack which was lying on the floor. I shuffled around, looking for something to eat and was satisfied when I found a granola bar and an apple. After I tidied my room, and slung my backpack on my shoulders, I left the room and returned to key/card downstairs. I then walked back into the parking lot where Barricade turned his engine on.

I slid into the passenger's seat again, and the seat belt slid into place.

" _Did you recharge well?"_ Barricade asked seriously again and I nodded, a bit annoyed.

" _Did you eat properly?"_ He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, let's get out of here." I grumbled as the engine revved before pulling out of the parking lot and was down the road.

Frenzy once again crawled into my lap, and I smiled as I patted his head.

"Where are we going now?"

" _To Seattle Washington, there is another source of Energon I tracked from there."_

I nodded again, as Barricade turned on to an empty highway, and he increased speed. Everything was fine for a while, I occasionally talked about random things, Barricade complained about me _"Treating Frenzy too much like a child,"_ and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Cade, can we listen to some tunes?" I asked an hour later.

He sounded like he was about to answer, but the car jerked, and Frenzy sat up. Muttering rapidly in Cybertronian.

" _Frag."_ Barricade cursed.

"What? What's happening?" I asked, frantically looking left and right out the windows.

" _I sense two Autobots signatures coming close. We're being chased."_


	2. Chapter 2

I raised an eyebrow as Barricade cursed again, increasing speed. Autobots? What are Autobots? There was another rev of an engine and I half turned around to see a GMC Topkick along with a Chevy Camaro speeding after us.

I turned back to the front, glaring at the dashboard. "Barricade, what is going on?"

"The slaggers were either tracking me down, or were on patrol and found me by some dumb luck."

"Why would these people want you?" I asked.

"Not 'people', another Cybertronian faction called the Autobots. They are the rivals of my old faction."

My heart leapt in my chest, and I clenched my hands into fists. No way was I gonna let these stupid Autobots hurt Barricade or Frenzy. My closest friends….my only family left.

A shot rang out, and Barricade swerved violently to the left, barely dodging the shot. I shrieked as Frenzy muttered in panic as Barricade growled. We almost fell off the road and into the high grass of the fields.

"Frenzy, take Brooke and get out, now!"

"Abso-freaking-lutely not!" I snapped.

"Brooke, that was not an option."

"I'm not letting you face them alone!" I protested.

"I can fight them, but in order to do that, I need to transform!" He said in frustration, swerving again to dodge another shot.

I sighed; I hated it when Barricade wins the arguments. Before I could say anything else to protest, Barricade's passenger's door flew open and his seat tilted a little to throw me out, along with Frenzy jumping out. I tumbled and rolled, a bit before finally landing on my back. The two odd cars zooming right past me.

"Ow." I groaned sitting up slowly, I had a few scratches on my arms and a nasty headache forming, but other than that, I was okay.

I jerked and shrieked when I felt something cling to my leg. I looked down, relieved to see that it was only Frenzy, muttering sadly.

"You okay Frenzy?" I asked, petting his head.

"F-F-Frenzy only s-sl-slightly damaged. Is s-s-sister o-okay?"

"Sister's okay." I said, standing up slowly, "We gotta help Cade."

There was a loud crash as I spun around to see Barricade transforming, and the two other cars transformed as well. One was a small, yellow robot with black stripes and small cannon. I swallowed nervously as I looked at the other one, which was far more intimidating. It looked like a walking arsenal, giant cannons for hands, thick black armor, and bright blue eyes. In fact, they both had bright blue eyes…er optics or whatever Barricade calls them.

The yellow robot charged at him, and Barricade easily dodged a swung to his head and kicked him in the sides. Funny, it reminded me a lot of the first time I met him. They began fighting, and luckily Barricade was winning until the walking arsenal fired a shot from his dreadful cannons that knocked Barricade off his feet.

He fell with a large crash, the blue liquid leaking from his abdomen. Barricade let out a pained howl. I bit my lip to stop the scream that bubbled in my throat and clenched my jaw. Alright, that robot just made my death list.

I sprang into action, quickly running into the scene as the black robot prepared to fire again. Frenzy yelled something, but I ignored the little bot as I hit concrete and also ignored the pain vibrating in my head. I have to help him!

I ran into the scene, and nearly missed a large black foot that stomped the ground and sent me airborne. I landed with a hard thud on the road, I swore I heard one of my ribs crack. I stood up shakily, a warm substance which I quickly assumed was blood, oozed down the side of my head and I bit back a scream of pain as pain shot up from every part of my body.

"HEY YOU PIECES OF TIN CANS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I hollered, and the both the robots froze, before turning around quickly.

The black robot groaned and the yellow one just stared at me in awe.

"Great, another squishy witness." He grumbled.

I turned my angry glare at him, "Excuse me?! You will not call me that! I am a fragging human, with a name!" I yelled. I always hated it when Barricade called me that.

The yellow robot chirped in surprise as the other one narrowed its blue glowing eyes at me. Taking a menacing step forward.

"Why, you little-"

"Touch her, and I'll rip your spark out, Ironhide!" Barricade snarled, interrupting him.

The black robot named Ironhide looked back at him, a surprised expression on his face.

"A Decepticon? Protecting a human?" He said.

"I am a neutral. I no longer want any place in this fragging war!" Barricade growled out.

Ironhide looked at him, then at me, then at him again, before giving his comrade a long look. The yellow robot shook his head, shrugging. Anger still boiled inside me as I looked at Barricade, struggling to sit up. They hurt him, they will pay for it!

"I'm called backup, I can't deal with this," Ironhide says a minute later before turning back to Barricade and pointing his giant cannon at his head. My whole body twitched in anger.

"As for you," He sneered, "Surrender or perish."

An angry howl escaped me as I lunged forward, running straight for Ironhide, when I was immediately swooped off the ground by a pair of big metal hands. Shocked, I looked up at my captor to see it was that yellow robot again. He grabbed me in a way that pinned my arms to the side, with one hand completely closed around me.

"Calm down…little…lady." He said, switching from a western accent to a part of a song. Why did he talk like this?

I glared at him, and noticed he had no mouth to actually speak. Oh, that's why, I thought inside my head before angrily thrashing and squirming to get free.

"Let me go you lunatic! Let me go!" I growled.

"Bumblebee, watch her." Ironhide said before looking back at Barricade.

"Surrender or-"

"I surrender." Barricade interrupted again.

Ironhide gave him a long look, as if trying to kill him with a glare, before slowly retracting the cannon and grumbling something. I instantly sighed in relief once the cannon was gone and Barricade stood up again.

"Hand me the girl, now." He barked.

"I don't trust you." Ironhide sneered.

"I don't give a frag if you trust me or not! She is my charge, hand her over!" He snapped.

I then wriggled again, pounding my fists as hard as I can on his hand. "Let me go! Let me go now!"

Finally, the yellow bot crouched over, and let me slide off his hands. I clumsily stood to my feet, before running over to Barricade as fast as I could, the blood still running from the side of my head.

"Cade?! Are you okay?!" I asked frantically, once I was near his feet.

"Damaged, but fine." He answered.

Frenzy ran over to us and Ironhide growled again. I smiled and picked Frenzy up as he muttered rapidly.

"Frenzy, didn't I tell you to stay with her?" Barricade said in a condescending tone and Frenzy frowned.

"It was my fault, I wanted to help you." I said before Frenzy could speak.

Barricade shook his head, "That was dangerous and stupid. I had it all under control."

"Is that what you call almost getting blown to pieces?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Barricade grumbled something under his breath before shaking his head again. He then reached down, and picked up me and Frenzy.

"You are bleeding." He says with a grimace on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping some of the blood on my cheek.

There was a large amount of engines and I turned my head to see a lot of other cars coming. Aw crap, we're they all robots too? As soon as they were in front of us, the transformed and I groaned, but Barricade brought me closer to his chest.

Ironhide walked up to the huge, and when I mean huge, I mean REALLY HUGE red and blue flamed robot.

"Optimus," Ironhide said in a more respectful tone, "We have a situation."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked backwards until I was at the edge of Barricade's hand, a shiver ran up my body before I could stop it. Barricade must've noticed, because he brung his hand closer to his optics to see me, a worried expression on his metal face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay. It's just, there's so _many_ of them." I whispered.

"Don't worry, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can leave." He whispered back.

After Ironhide was done talking to the huge robot, which I assumed just by the sheer size and regal pouring from him that he was the leader turned and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. They slowly began to approach us and I shivered again, feeling the goosebumps make their way up my arms. _What is with these bots?_

"You do not need to fear us. My name, is Optimus Prime." The blue and red flamed bot spoke. _It was so deep! Even for a robot..._

"I'm Brooke Reynolds." I mumbled, grasping Frenzy a bit tighter.

He smiled at me, "It is very nice to meet you. "

I sighed, "Really? I wish I could say the same."

I could tell Cade was chuckling because his frame shook slightly and I looked up at him and smiled. A tingly sensation went up my chest, and I folded my arms across myself. Just then a bright yellow robot with medical lights on his shoulders walked up beside Optimus on the left. Ironhide on the right.

"My scans have shown that the femme has taken a serious hit to the head which would leave to serious migranes. She will also need stitches for the wound on the side of her head."

I winced at his words, it reminded me of the pain that shot up from my ribs.

"She also has a slight fracture in the right side of her rib cage." He adds. _No dip._

Barricade picked me up carefully and planted me on his shoulder, I scooted closer to his head, ignoring the pain in my chest. Frenzy sat along beside me.

"Take it easy." Barricade rumbled and I rolled my eyes playfully.

" So...what do we do about this?" Ironhide asks minutes later.

"I have an idea," I spoke up, "How about you and your little _autobots_ turn around and leave us alone."

"You have several injuries that need tending." Optimus says.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll live. "

"You will also have to be questioned, _both of you will._ To make sure that you are not conspiring with the Decepticons."

"Didn't I already mentioned I am a neutral?" Barricade grumbled and I frowned at them.

"And...what if we don't want to go?" I asked uneasily.

"I am sorry, but this is not an option." Optimus replies before the bright yellow bot could answer.

I sighed in frustration. _How are we even going to get out of this situation?_ They began to speak in low clicks and whirs which Cade told me was their native language. I didn't bother pretending to be interested in the conversation and began playing with the pointy metal sticking out from his helm. Frenzy was in my lap again, careful to not press to much on my ribs.

After what seemed like forever, they finally switch back to English and I looked back at the Autobots.

"Then it is settled," Optimus said in a what seemed like a slightly frustrated tone, "Barricade will remain in the brigs until deemed trustworthy, as for Brooke Reynolds, you will remain in the Med Bay, under heavy security."

 _How did I go from a witness to a prisoner that fast?_ I let go of the metal edge and fumed at them.

"A, what is a Med Bay? B, Why does Barricade need to be locked up when he clearly isn't a Decepticon anymore? Seriously, for some advanced, genius, alien race, that wasn't a very smart idea."

"Brooke." Barricade groaned and I shot him a look. _Was he seriously reprimanding me right now? While I'm trying to get him out of the brig?_

"It is all we can do for now." Optimus replies, still in his regal voice. _I'm surprised he hasn't snapped yet, it must take a whole lot to get this guy mad...or even just annoyed._

On the other hand, Ironhide was glaring and muttering threats to blast us under his breath. The bright yellow robot glared at us too with icy cold blue optics. I was used to getting glares like these and didn't even flinch when Ironhide's glare intensified. Instead, I matched him with my own type of glare. A glare mixed with hatred and a dark promise.

After all the glaring and staring is over, Optimus finally sighs and says, "Autobots, roll out."

They transform back into their alt modes and I watched in amazement. Then I looked back at Barricade as they all started their engines.

"Cade," I whispered, "Should we make a run for it? If we leave fast, we can loose them on the freeway."

He just snorted, "Highly unlikely. And plus, if we do run, they'll assumed what they're already accusing us as, plotting with the Cons."

"But we're not! And what right do they have anyway to just take us away like that? We weren't doing anything illegal by their standards." I argued.

"The only reason why I am agreeing is because your hurt, and if anybot can fix you, it's Ratchet. I...do trust him. After that, we'll come up with an escape plan."

I nodded, a familiar sly smile spreading on my face as I walked back into Cade's palm with Frenzy and let him lower us to the ground. It was that same rush of excitement I felt when I was running from the cops earlier, that same burst of energy. When it came to coming up with stealthy, smooth escape plans, me and Cade were best for the jobs. I had no worry that we wouldn't escape, and I am already plotting revenge against Ironhide.

Barricade slowly transformed down into his Mustang police cruiser and I carefully got in, and shut the door softly. He strapped me in before turning on his own engine and following the Autobots. I couldn't keep my eyes off the road behind us, _our freedom behind us._

 _~ A few hours later ~_

 _"Brooke, get up."_ A familiar voice said, and I jerked awake my eyes wide as I scan everywhere around me. _Where am I?! Am I alone? I don't want to be alone!_

I then realize that my heart was racing in my chest and the air felt heavy, beads of sweat dripped down my neck and forehead.

 _"Brooke, remain calm. I am here, you need to breathe!"_ A voice shouted but it was growing distant for the only thing I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart.

A shriek escaped me before I knew it and I pulled my knees up to my chest rocking back and forth. _I don't want to be alone ! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

 _"Brooke! Calm down, breathe!"_ I remembered who's voice was crying out, It was Barricade.

My vision became clear again and I looked around to see Frenzy glowing red optics filled with worry as he muttered in Cybertronian, and the soothing sound of Barricade's engine. Sometimes I would wake up with temporary amnesia, and forget where I am or what I did the other day. My memories were still blurry, but I focused on the sound of Barricade's engine. _He always did this for me when I woke up screaming and freaking out._

 _"Brooke...are you calm?"_ He asked, moments later.

"I'm alright," I let out an exasperated breath, "Just...thought I was alone."

 _"I will never leave you. I am always here."_ He said and I smiled softly, before leaning back in the seat again.

 _"I woke you up because Ratchet wants you at the Med Bay. This is the farthest I can go, but I did managed to get them to allow Frenzy to stay with you."_

I patted the dashboard, "Thanks Cade."

The door swung open, and I slowly got out, Frenzy following. I then turned back to the car. "Uh...where's the Med Bay?"

 _"Down the hall, take a right turn, and the first hangar on the left."_ He instructed.

I nodded and bend down to pick up Frenzy, and Barricade only groaned slightly. I smiled, "Will you be here when I come back?"

 _"I don't know. They might take me to an interrogation while you are being treated."_

I shivered at the word _'interrogation',_ It didn't sound like it was going to be a walk in the park. As much as I wanted to run back inside him and tell him to 'floor it,' I take in a noisy breath and continued walking to the Med Bay, silently praying that their medic was a nice guy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember when I hoped that their medic was a nice guy? I was dead wrong._ Turns out, their medic is a robot! That same bright, almost fluorescent yellow bot with the medical lights on his shoulders. _Could this place get any more strange?_

I stopped in my tracks, watching the giant robot as he moved about. He shuffled through tools and tinkered with something large and metal while muttering to himself in clicks and whirrs. I stood still, wondering how long it would take him to notice me. Then a large wrench dropped from the tool box and landed with a thundering _clank._ I jumped, gasping loudly as my heart raced in my chest. _That scared the crap out of me!_

"Slaggit!" Ratchet growled, before hearing my gasp and turned around, his optics locking on me.

I fixed him with a glare, "You startled me!"

"My apologies," He grumbled as he bent down to pick up the wrench in one hand, and scooped me up into his palm in the other.

I held on to the his index finger as he moved towards the berth. He then placed me on the berth before dropping the wrench back in the tool box. I folded my arms across my chest, as I felt him scan me again.

"I need you to lay down on the berth so I can assess your injuries better." He said.

I shook my head, "No way am I going to lay down on this thing!"

The large robot sighed, "I am only trying to help you."

I scoffed, _"Help me?_ Your Autobot buddies are the reason why I am injured in the first place!"

His optics grew dimmer and I could tell he was furious, I smirked.

"If I recall from the scene, you were the one who ran into battle." He says, I could tell he was biting back something he really wanted to say instead. _He doesn't seem as patient as Optimus. I wonder how far I could push his buttons._

"That's because they were _attacking_ Barricade! I had to help him, I couldn't watch him be destroyed." I snapped.

The robot just rolled his optics, "That was foolish. What could you _possibly_ do against two Cybertronians?"

I clenched my jaw at his smug look. _Now I was getting pissed off._ "I don't like it when people underestimate me."

"And I don't like patients who talk back." He growled.

"Well tough for you, cuz I don't like listening." I retorted.

"I can change that." He said, and picked up a wrench in the blink of an eye, hovering it dangerously close to me.

I took a step backwards, my heart rate increasing again. "B-Barricade would k-k-kill you."

 _Great, now I sound like Frenzy._

"Will he? He can't do that if he's in the brig."

I uncrossed my arms, my hands balling tightly into fists. "Do it…I dare you."

He glared at me for a long time, before sighing in frustration and throwing the wrench at the opposite wall, another clanking sound echoing throughout the giant medical wing. This time I didn't even flinch, my sly smirk returning to my lips.

"Just please get on the berth and stop arguing." He grumbled before turning around to shift through a crate of things I couldn't quite see.

I walked over to the berth, slowly climbing in and laying down. I suppressed a groan of relief, it felt really good to not be on my feet, they were killing me. He then comes over again, with a small syringe, filled with clear yellow liquid.

"What's that?" I asked immediately, my muscles tensed which brung back the pain in my ribs.

He sighed again, "It is a painkiller."

"Oh." I mumbled, before shifting into a more comfortable position, closing my eyes as I felt it prick me in the shoulder, my toes curled but I said nothing. _The one thing I hated the most about hospitals were needles._

I sighed in relief when it was over, and a warm, fuzzy feeling started to seep into me. It was…..surprisingly pleasant, though I've never had painkillers before, so I wasn't sure how they felt. My muscles completely relaxed, and I the corners of my vision blurred. _Wait a minute….was painkillers supposed to do that?_

A drowsy feeling settled in my head, and my eyelids felt heavy, I then yawned loudly. Ratchet made a noise, that sounded _a lot_ like a snort and I lazily turned my head to him, the drowsy feeling increasing. _What the heck was in that painkiller?_ I yawned again, and my eyelids drooped to the point that it was a fight trying to keep them open, I couldn't even feel my limbs anymore. Something was definitely wrong here!

 _Wait a minute! ….Did that fragger sedate me?!_ I yawned again, and my vision blurred even further answered my question. _He did._

I was going to yell at him, but I didn't know his name.

"R….robot…..what…..did…..you put….." I trailed off, my words starting to slur.

"My name is Ratchet, and I am sorry, but it is the only way I can continue with your injuries."

 _If he knocked me out?! Seriously?!_

"I'm…gonna…..kill…you." I slurred.

He just rolled his optics, "Don't fight it. You need the rest anyway."

 _Fight it! Fight the drugs Brooke!_ Is what my mind chanted, but my body was strongly disagreeing, and before I knew it, my vision faded to darkness.

 _~ Barricade's POV~_

I internally sighed as she wondered off with Frenzy. _This was my fault, she was hurt because of me. I should've been more aware of my sensors, I should've known the fragging human-loving-Autoscums would be here._ Now all I could do was hope to Primus that Ratchet would help her, the girl's too stubborn to admit she was in pain, but I could tell by the slight limp in her walk.

My engine growled in frustration, as I drove out of the medical wing and into the Main Hangar where Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were there. As soon as I pulled up to them, I transformed fast and glared at them all.

"Did Brooke make it safely to the Med Bay?" Optimus asked and I nodded silently.

He then looks at Ironhide, who was fuming at me and Bumblebee who looked bored.

"I am sorry Barricade, but a lot of the others refused to have you anywhere but the brig. You will have to be questioned there."

I rolled my optics, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Optimus nodded and started walking, Ironhide close behind him and Bumblebee motioned for me to walk first, so I did, and he followed.

We walked silently through a couple of hallways, before finally turning to a large Cybetronian-sized door, and Optimus wrote in the code. The doors hissed before splitting in half and slid open where there were about five large cells. I grunted as I walked in front of them, to the first cell and walked inside of it.

There was a simple berth, with a recharge cable, but other than that, it was completely empty. After I was done scanning, I turned back around to face them, I folded my arms across my chassis.

"Well? Ask away." I deadpanned.

Optimus sighed nodded, "Well, to start, we'd like to know when you met the girl."

I didn't have to shuffle through my memory file to answer that.

"I found her approximately two years and four months ago. I battled with Sideways in the woods of Northern California when I saw her there. She was obvious scared out of her mind and I was surprised when she actually spoke to me. I wanted to scare her off, but she refused to leave and quickly got used to me. She stopped all my leaking energon wires and surprisingly fixed my wounds. I told her that I was in debt to her and that I would repay her whenever I could. I even transformed back into a car and offered her a ride to the city, but she said she wanted to stay with me.

She told me something happened that she wanted to forget, that is why she ran away in the first place. At first, I tried every way I could to get rid of her, I even used my holoform on one! But she stubbornly refused everytime, and I eventually just had to live with it. She then became my charge, and I promised to protect her and be there for her." I finished, ignoring the astonished looks on all their faces.

"That enough for you?" I snapped.

Optimus straightened up seconds later and nodded, "Now. Can you tell us anything you know about the Decepticons upcoming plans?"


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes opened, and I sat up immediately, looking around my surroundings for something familiar. I was breathing heavily again, and I could feel my heart rate again. _Calm down Brooke. You have to remain calm._ I chanted the words inside my head, but the only problem was...Barricade's engine wasn't here to calm me.

Suddenly, loud footsteps filled the air, and Ratchet was beside me, already scanning me. Once he was done, he frowned at his results and then looked back at me.

"Brooke, what is the matter? My scans shows the increase in cardiovascular activity and respiration problems."

 _He couldn't just say I was freaking out? He makes it sound like I have some rare disease._ I coughed, and begin gasping for breath. I stood shakily to my feet, trying desperately to calm myself. _Ratchet was NOT helping!_

"I have searched the Internet. The closest I can classify this as, is an _anxiety_ attack. Do you have anxiety?" He asked.

 _Do I? It would surely explain waking up freaking out or having panic attacks when I get too worried or upset. But it doesn't explain the temporary amnesia..._ As soon as I regain breathe, I sighed.

"I...I really don't know what's wrong with me." I said, staring at the floor.

"Anxiety is an emotional disorder that can come from many things. Is there a specific reason for why you think you might have it?" He asked.

 _My mom died. My dad left. I was alone._ I knew the grim answers, but instead just shrugged, shaking my head.

Ratchet sighed, "I will have to report this to Optimus."

 _Optimus? He isn't my guardian! If anything, Barricade should be the next person to know! ...Speaking of which._

"Where is Barricade?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"He is being questioned in the brig." Ratchet answered.

I was about to respond when something vibrates from my back pocket, making a loud humming sound. I jumped, a half-gasp-half-shriek escaping me before I pulled out the object only to find it a small, black BlackBerry. _It was Frenzy. I forgot he was with me._

"Frenzy, you okay?" I asked, placing the phone beside me so he could transform.

"B-B-Barricade heard s-s-sister's d-distress. H-he wants Frenzy t-to c-c-check on y-you." He stuttered.

Ratchet scoffed, "I had it all under control."

I ignored Ratchet, sitting down next to Frenzy and he scurried into my lap.

"Tell Cade I'm okay. I'll be fine...for now anyways." I whispered, even though I was pretty sure Ratchet could hear.

"W-w-will d-do." Frenzy said, and I watched as his crimson optics dimmed before returning back to it's bright red state.

I smiled, kissing the top of his helm before turning to Ratchet.

"Can I go now? I'm hungry." I lied. A _ctually I was going to find Barricade and come up with an escape plan. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me go if I said that._

Ratchet nodded, bringing his palm closer to the berth and I carefully stepped inside his hand, Frenzy right beside me. He placed me on the ground, giving me directions but I didn't bother to listen. I just nodded absentmindently and walked out of the Med Bay.

I wandered around until I found a restroom, and walked inside, locking the stall door.

"Alright Frenzy, call Barricade for me." I whispered to the tiny bot.

Frenzy nodded silently, before transforming into his Blackberry form. I lifted the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

 _"Yes Brooke?"_ He says finally, his voice sounded a bit groggy.

I raised an eyebrow, but answered. "So, have you came up with an escape plan?"

 _"Did Ratchet fix you?"_ He asks.

I nodded, rubbing the band-aid that covered my stitches with my thumb. My head was reduced to just a dull throb now.

"Why are you changing the subject?" I asked.

 _"...I haven't came up with one just yet. The interrogation took hours and as soon as they left, I feel into recharge."_

 _He was asleep._ I frowned, feeling really bad for waking him up.

"I'm sorry Cade, I didn't mean to wake you. I can call back another time." I immediately said.

 _"No need to feel guilty. I am well rested now."_

 _It still didn't make me feel any better._

"How'd the interrogation go?" I asked, now wanting to change the subject.

 _"It was long and annoying. I don't know how many times I told them I have NO idea what the Cons are up to."_ Barricade grumbled.

"Did you prove we aren't conspiring?" I asked.

 _"Optimus and Bumblebee does. Ironhide...well, he's just a hard=headed fragger."_

I laughed, "He's almost as bad as Ratchet. Did you know that fragger _sedated_ me?!"

Barricade growled, _"Ratchet is worst than Ironhide by a long shot. Have you eaten yet?"_

"Um...well," as if on cue, my stomach growls and embarrassment rises in me. "No."

Barricade sighed, _"Brooke, it is imperative that you eat."_

"Okay mom," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll meet up with you after."

 _"Meet up? How the slag do you think you can sneak in and out of the brig without anyone noticing? Also, Optimus has this place coded."_

 _The brig? He was in the brigs?_ Anger replaced embarrassment and my eye twitched, my face warming up.

"They deem you no longer a threat yet they still keep you there?! What kind of good guys are these?!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

 _"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been locked up."_ He said, trying to calm me, but that only made me angrier.

"You shouldn't even be _locked up!_ Both of us don't should be free to leave! Why are they keeping us?"

Barricade just scoffed, _"Simple. They want me to become a slaggin' Autobot."_

I rolled my eyes, "That's a lost cause. You hate every other human in this world except for me."

 _"You got that right."_ Barricade snarled.

I sighed, "We got to get out of here soon. I've only been here for less than a day and I feel like I'm going to crazy."

Barricade chuckled and I rolled my eyes again. My stomach growled again, and I decided that I would go find some food after this.

" _I heard your stomach again. Go eat."_ He said, his voice much more firm.

"Love ya too Cade." I deadpanned.

 _"I want you to be careful. Don't tell them anything of where we're going next if they ask you questions, and stay with Ratchet. I'm afriad not all of this places soldiers liked having you here. Don't do anything brash or reckless that'll get you in more trouble. I will call you again tonight, once I've thought of a full-proof plan."_ He then says.

I nodded, another smirk was on my face, "Roger that."

After that, he disconnects, and I slide the phone in my pocket, walking out of the bathroom. As soon as we were out, I took Frenzy out and let him transform on the ground.

I sighed, looking down both hallways, "You remember Ratchet's directions?"

Frenzy nodded, and began walking down the right hall, I followed. _Be careful,_ Barricade's words played through my head like a recorded message, _don't tell them anything of where we're going next if they ask you questions, and stay with Ratchet._ I raised my eyebrow at that last one, _Stay with Ratchet? Why of all bots did he want me to be with Ratchet? Optimus would've been a better option._ I shrugged my shoulders as we turned left and walked down yet another long hallway before reaching double doors.

I then looked down at Frenzy.

"I-i=is there s-s-something w-wrong sister?" Frenzy asked.

"I think it'd be best if you changed back into a phone. The guys in there probably won't react well if you walked in there with me like this."

Frnezy nodded and a second later he was my phone again. I smiled, bending down and picking up the phone before tucking it safely in my front pocket. He vibrated and I giggled as I opened the double doors. It was a medium-sized room with long rectangular tables filled with men in uniorms. _Geez, where there any women on this wack job of a base?_

I walked into the lunch line, grabbed a tray of what looked like soup before sitting a a smaller table, in a corner of the cafeteria. I began to eat quickly, ignoring the stares and glares of some of the men, and the loud whispers of others. _This was just middle school all over again._ I tightened my grip on my spoon untill my knuckles turned white, mentally cursing out the autobots who brought us here in the first place.

I kept my head down, until I heard another tray land on the table. I looked up, to see a man good-looking man with brown eyes and short brown hair. He was fairly tall with tanned skin and a warm smile on his face.

"Are you Brooke Reynolds?" He asked, his voice seemed pretty genuine.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I could feel the other's stares and glares hardening.

His smiled widened, "I'm William Lennox, but you can just call me Lennox."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I heard what happened, are you okay?"

 _Don't tell them anything,_ Barricade's words echoed through my head again. I just shrugged, dropping my eyes to my soup.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded silently again.

"For a person who's been hangin' around a Decepticon, you're a terrible liar." He said, and my eyes shot back up to him, my eyes narrowing.

"I am _not_ a bad lair!" I said.

He laughed, his shoulders and head shaking. "Sure you aren't."

I glared at him while he laughed and waited untill he finally stopped before asking.

"What now? Are you going to drag me into the interrogation room and lock me up too?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended.

Lennox's smile faded and he shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry what happened to him, but I couldn't do anything about it. He's a Decepticon...and I don't have that kind of authority to the Autobots, Optimus does. If theres anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable here, I-"

"I have a suggestion," I interrupted, "If you're really worried about me, than you should convince the others to trust Barricade. He cares about me, and protects me. He's sick of this war and so am I, he won't do anything to hurt anyone."

He sighed, "I...I bleive you. I just wished it was that simple. Getting over 800 people to trust a Decepticon...it's close to impossible."

I looked back down at my soup, "Not everythings impossible."


	6. Chapter 6

After we were done eating, I tried to part with Lennox but he refused and instead took my on a three hour tour throughout the areas I was permitted to go. I was tired and exhausted from all the walking ad my calves ached like crazy. I guess Lennox got the message when I yawned and started rubbing my eyes. He then escorted me all the way back to the Med Bay, even though I pretty much knew my way around already.

I was so tired that I didn't even protest when Ratchet scooped me up into his hands and placed me on the medical berth. I snuggled into the sterile-smelling sheets to the best that I could and closed my eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 _~ Lennox's POV~_

As soon as I was sure she was tucked into bed, I waved my goodbyes to Ratchet and left. I walked down the halls until I arrived at the Autobot Hangar where Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Epps and a few other officials. I climbed up the metal railing to the platform where the meeting was awaiting. As soon as I sat down in a seat next to Epps, the meeting began.

"Did you find out anymore information about Brooke Reynolds?" Optimus asked.

I sighed, "She...wasn't very open with me."

"This whole situation is still odd to me. How does a Decepticon like Barricade become affectionate for a _human?"_ Wheeljack says and I shrugged.

"I still think they're conspiring." Ironhide grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think you're being _too_ paranoid?"

"It might be paranoid, but you never know! They could be contacting those fragging Cons right now ad giving them the location to infiltrate the base."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"You only been with her half a day and your already attached to her? Maybe this girls got a special touch." Epps muttered. I faced him.

"Really? She's a 17 year old girl, don't pretend like you _don't_ have kids."

"No one's too young to join the Decepticons." Ironhide commented and I glared at him.

"Am I the only one who seriously thinks this whole meeting is pointless? Brooke won't say jack squat, and I'm pretty sure Cade won't speak either." I protested.

"William Lennox may have a point," Optimus adds, "But even if they _aren't_ conspiring, we can not simply let them go. There's too many risks."

"It's better than trying to convert him." I pointed out.

"He's right," Wheeljack said, "If I know any Decepticon, It's Cade. And he _won't_ convert to the Autobots, I can assure you."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Than what do we do about this?"

The room fell silent, except for the low hum of Ironhide's cannons.

"Ironhide," I groaned, "Will you _please_ turn those things off!"

 _~ Brooke's POV~_

My eyes fluttered open to bright, red optics staring back at me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the room lighting to see Frenzy sitting right next to me, his optics brightening. I smiled, patting him on the top of his head and giggled when he purred and leaned into the touch. I sat up slowly and looked around. _Oh great, back with Ratchet again._

In fact, the said bot was on a gigantic berth in the corner of the room. His optics dark and his body still, although occasionally he would vent air. Frenzy transformed back down into a phone and I safely tucked him away inside my pocket before getting off the berth and began carefully climbing down.

I snickered when Ratchet snorted, probably still unconscious. _Which reminds me...I DO owe him for sedating me. Now is the perfect time for revenge._ A devilish grin slid on to my face as I quickly walked out of the room. _If I remember from Lennox's very long tour correctly, the supply closet shouldn't be very far away._

I let Frenzy transform and we made our way silently to the supply closet. I'm assuming it's either really late or really early, because practically no one was in the hallways I was walking in.

We found our way there pretty quickly and I looked around for the right painting supplies. _Hmm, let's see...red...blue...silver..._ My eyes widened and my smirk became so wide that my face hurt, as I beamed at the neon pink paint bucket. Frenzy gave a confused muttering sound and I giggled.

"This should teach Ratchet not to mess with me."

This time I walked through the human door that Lennox showed me, and peeked my head through to see Ratchet still in his sleeping state. I widened the door, and motioned for Frenzy to come in with the neon pink paint. We walked slowly across the room, careful to avoid spilling the pain and not making any noise. The more I came closer to Ratchet, the more a I could hear a low humming sound.

I then took the paint bucket and carefully climbed up Ratchet's berth, with Frenzy hanging on to my knee. Turns out, the humming sound was his spark. As soon as I was at the top of his body, I set the paint down and waited until Frenzy slid down my leg. I picked up a giant paintbrush and handed Frenzy the other.

"Are you ready to get painting?" I whispered to Frenzy, and he nodded happily. Carefully we began to paint, I tried my best to hide my giggles as I painted him.

It took a long time, and I've gotten more paint stains on my clothes than I could count, but finally, around 11:00 am, we finished. I carefully climbed my way back down with Frenzy.

"How do you suppose we wake him up?" I asked quietly, but then the human door swung open and Lennox stepped in. Along with the Autobot door where Optimus and Ironhide entered.

Ratchet's optics onlined and he sat up quickly. Everyone just stared at him and the room went silent. I tried my hardest to stifle my laugh but it only made my ribs hurt from the laughter and Lennox just shook his head, giving me an amused look. Optimus raised an optic ridge, and Ironhide just began barking out in laughter.

"What! What the frag is everyone laughing about?!" Ratchet said urgently.

"Let's just say...pink isn't your color Rach."Lennox added with a smirk.

Ratchet then looked down at himself, and I don't think I've ever heard anyone yell so loud in my life.

"Now's the best time to run, before the wrenches come out." Lennox whispered in my ear, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Too late." Ratchet growled, already holding two wrenches menacingly.


	7. Chapter 7

_To put our little prank on Ratchet in three words: Ratchet. was. PISSED. He chased Frenzy and I down three hallways and even in the training hangar. It didn't help that his angry footsteps shook the ground, making it even harder to run. Finally, we decided to hide in another supply closet._

I pulled Frenzy into the closet and turned off the lights. My breathing was heavy, and the only source of light was Frenzy's crimson optics that turned my arms a glowing red color. There was the same heavy footsteps again nearby, and I couldn't help my lips curling into a smirk. Running from Ratchet reminded me of just a few days ago, when I was running from the cops. That burning feeling in my lungs that I _craved_ for, my heart beating so loud that I could feel it pump blood from my toes to my fingertips. I loved the excitement for being a _"wild child", or at least that's what Barricade called me._

All of this to me was a breath of fresh air, and this life fit my dauntless personality perfectly. That's why I loved Barricade and Frenzy so much, they lived the life of doing what they wanted, when they wanted without anyone telling them _what_ to do. _Sometimes just being daring and wild just helps me forget about the pain in my past._

"I know you are around here," Ratchet's voice growled, thoroughly cutting me out of my thoughts.

I grasped Frenzy tighter, biting back that laughter that rose in my throat. My heart pounded against my chest, as we waited.

Finally, after three or so minutes, I hear Ratchet's footsteps move one, grumbling Cybertronian curse words on his way. I sighed of relief, letting Frenzy go to open the closet door, checking to make sure it was safe to escape. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't come back, I opened it wider and we both stepped out of the closet and into the hallway. I let out the hysterical laugh, grabbing my sides which felt a whole lot better. Frenzy muttered happily as I laughed until I felt my face heat up. As soon as the laughter died down, I took a deep breath to get my breathing on track again. I turned to Frenzy with a wide, wicked grin.

"That was fun." I said.

"F-Frenzy get c-c-call f-from Bar-r-icade." He says and my grin widened.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked excitedly.

"H-He h-has an e-e-escape plan." Frenzy muttered.

I nodded, "It's about time. I can't wait to get back on the road! Being around all these 'good citizens' is making me want to throw up."

"Brooke!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me, and I turned around to see Lennox, along with a dark skinned man, out of breath running up to me.

Once they reached me, Lennox put a hand on my shoulder, panting heavily, while the other man bent down a bit.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We...we've been looking...for you- Man, you guys pissed off Ratchet!...I'm...I'm out of breath here...Optimus, he...he had to calm him down."He said between pants.

I smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you got some nerve, goin' up against the Hatchet like that." The dark skinned man said.

I scoffed, " _Please._ Ratchet got what he deserved for sedating me, no one messes with me and gets away with it."

The man smiled, his teeth was perfectly white and gleaming. He stuck out his hand, "Now that's a girl I can get along with. Sup, my name is Epps."

"Brooke Reynolds." I said, shaking his hand.

Epps glanced at Frenzy who was beside me, "And I assume this little guy is your partner in crime?"

I actually laughed at that, "No...my partner is much _bigger."_

Epps raised an eyebrow, and Lennox just shot me a knowing look. My smirk widened and I rolled my eyes at both the looks on their faces.

"Well anyway, we came to get you for dinner." Lennox then said.

 _Dinner? Huh, I thought it was somewhere early in the morning..._

I nodded, "Yeah okay."

They both smiled as we walked back down the hallway, to the cafeteria.

 _~ Hours later ~_

After I took a shower, I was walking back to the Med Bay, when my back pocket buzzed. I stopped, and pulled Frenzy out, holding him to my ear.

"Yeah Cade?" I asked.

 _"Meet me at the brigs."_ He answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um...that wasn't apart of Lennox's tour. I'm not sure where the brigs is."

 _"If you keep walking right from where you are right now, and turn left at the second to the last hallway, you should see a small door. It is a secret elevator shaft that goes all the way to the basement of this wretched base, and that is where the brigs is."_

I nodded, "Okay."

 _"I've found the code to unlocking the doors, Frenzy will send it to you right after this call. I am the third cell on the right, understood?"_

I nodded again, "Understood."

 _"Good. I'll see you in twenty minutes, then we can talk."_

With that, the line filled back up with static and I hung up. A second later, there was a bunch of numbers and letters, which I assumed was the code. _14R2XY95TL8WQ._ I memorized it quickly, before taking off in a run down the hallway. I turned left like Barricade instructed, then turned again on the second to the last hallway and walked down it, noticing there were no lights, so I used phone-version-Frenzy for light, until I saw the small elevator shaft.

"Frenzy, override the system." I whispered and let Frenzy transform and put him on the ground.

Frenzy went over, sticking in wires to a nearby outlet, and an electrifying zapping sound filled the air before the elevator shaft opened, and I put on my signature wicked grin as we slid into the shaft. I pressed the button labeled 'basement', and the shaft closed abruptly, heading down at a fast paste. My heart beat quickened, as we went down and down until we finally stopped, and the shaft opened up again.

 _I couldn't see a damn thing._ It felt like I was just stumbling along in a world of darkness, luckily Frenzy was there, pulling on my arm as he guided as both out of the darkness. I heard him override another set of doors before they opened, leading us to a dimly-lit place, the air humid making it a bit harder to breathe. We walked down the long corridor in silence. _This base is bigger underground than I thought it would be._

Finally, we arrived at a _huge_ set of doors, where a gigantic locking system hung at a height for the robots.

I grunted, turning to Frenzy, "Any ideas?"

Frenzy didn't say anything, he just hugged my waist tightly, I was about to say something, but then Frenzy's legs extended, growing longer and longer until we were near the locking system. I gave Frenzy a surprised look.

"I didn't know you could _do_ that!" I whispered-shrieked.

Frenzy nodded, "F-Frenzy d-do it f-for s-s-sister and B-Barricade."

"Aww, thanks Frenz." I said before turning my attention back to the locking system, quickly punching in the code Cade told me.

There was a green light and a strange whirring clicking sound before the locked beeped, Frenzy brought me down as the doors slid open and the lights were much better. I walked inside, looking at the enormous cells. _What did Barricade say? ...Uh...Oh! That's right, he was the third cell on the right!_

"Come on Frenzy." I said, quickening my pace until we arrived at the third cell.

Barricade's gleaming red optics looked up and locked on us. He stood up immediately, he didn't look injured anymore but his black and white armor was still dented and dirty. His blue and red sirens cracked and _'To Punish and Enslave'_ written on his arm was faded. _I always thought it was ironic Cade would chose a cop car, when we run from them on pretty much a daily bases. I'm sure they have some wanted signs on me or something by now. If anything, I'm surprised the fragging bots didn't notice by now._

"Hey Cade," I said smiling, "Good to see you again."

"You as well," He answered looking me over, "Good, Ratchet fixed you. I half expected that you'd come here still with a bloody head because your so stubborn."

I glared playfully at the black and white bot, then rolled my eyes.

"So," I said, "Came up with a plan?"

He nodded, "The only way out of this brig is if I pledge my allegiance to the Autobots."

My glare hardened, and I clenched my jaw.

"So, as much as I'd rather rip my own processor out, I'll have to do it. Then, once they gain enough trust in us to let us off the base, we'll escape."

I groaned, "And how long will it take them to trust us?"

"More like trust _me._ It will take them a bit, but because I am your Guardian, they'll have to keep me around for you."

"If they hurt you, I'll build a giant fan and grind them all to _pieces_." I gritted through my teeth.

Barricade chuckled, "I'm sure you would, but don't worry, I'll be fine. What I do need _you_ to do is, get the Prime and the leader of N.E.S.T, William Lennox, to let me out of this blasted cell."

 _Lennox? Optimus? Easy._

"Got it," I nodded, "But then what?"

Barricade matched me with an equally wicked grin, "Then the plan should play itself out."


	8. Chapter 8

After Barricade and I talked a little more, Frenzy and I started heading back down the dark corridors and all the way back to the small shaft. Frenzy overrides the system again before we start yo go up again, we reach the hallway we used and started walking back.

"I hope we can persuade the Prime, or else Cade's never getting out of there." I muttered, as we turned down another hallway.

 _Bam!_ I had walked right smack into a giant, metal leg. Red dots danced around the edges of my vision, and I had to blink, staring at the fluorescent pink leg until my vision cleared.

"What the-"

I was cut off by a growl, and in a flash, warm but metal hands wrapped around my torso, yanking me off the ground. I stared at the pink, and royally pissed off bot and once realization dawned in on me, my eyes widened. _Well, frag..._

Ratchet smirked, "Just my luck...Optimus ordered me to investigate strange noises from this hallway, and I run into _you._ "

I laughed nervously, "You aren't still mad about the new paint job, are you Ratch?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed into slits, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _If I don't find a way out of this, I may not ever make it to convincing Optimus._

" _NEW_ PAINT JOB?!" Ratchet snarled, "I DID _NOT_ APPRECIATE THIS! AND YOU WILL RESTORE ME TO MY ORIGINAL COLOR IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!"

Either I wanted a death wish or something, because I felt extremely bold at that moment.

I let a sly smirk slid over my lips, "Is that a threat Doc Bot?"

Ratchet growled, his grip tightening only in the slightest.

" YOU. WILL. RESTORE. ME. " He gritted though his teeth, probably taking him all his will force just to _not_ crush me right now. _Something about the Prime's 'no harming humans' rule._

I took _full_ advantage over it. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"YES!" He growled out, still seething with rage.

"M-Medic, l-l-let sis-ster g-g-go!" Frenzy muttered from the ground.

We both looked down at the angry expression on the small bot's face.

"Don't worry about it Frenz," I said waving my hand dismissively, "I'll be alright. Why don't you get some recharge?"

Frenzy shook his head stubbornly, "N-No! N-N-Not until s-s-sister is s-safe from m-medic!"

 _Barricade's right. My stubbornness has rubbed off on him. Pssh, oh well._

I shook my head, "It's okay, he can't hurt me anyways. His petty Leader made a rule," I eyed Ratchet, "Right Doc Bot?"

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped, but other than that he was _a lot_ calmer.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, fine; I'll re-paint you. Geez, such a drama queen. Can't you take a harmless prank?"

He glared daggers at me, "No. I cannot."

I rolled my eyes again, as Ratchet turned and started walking back into the Med Bay again, with me still in his palm, grumbling all the way there.

After re-painting Ratchet's _precious_ paint job, I tiredly walked over to my berth and snuggled into sterile covers again. _I was exhausted. Being in the base is exhausting, I've never been so tired in my life. I'm usually energized; since, you know...always running from the cops and stuff._ I let my lips curl into a small smile at the thought. Hopefully, I'll get back to that life again. This base was driving me absolutely insane.

 _~ The Next Day~_

"Brooke...Brooke, wake up." A soft voice said.

I groaned, turning to the other side of the berth, away from the voice that was pushing me out of my sleep.

"Brooke." The voice said, a little more firm.

I groaned again in annoyance, now fully awake, but refusing to open my eyes.

"Come on...I _know_ you're not a heavy sleeper." _The voice was familiar._

All I did was groan again.

"Alright, that's it..." The voice trailed off, and I was about to open my eyes and say something, before I felt two warm hands slid under my back and lift me off the berth.

My eyes snapped wide open, in urgency but only relaxed a little when it was only Lennox. He had a soft smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." He teased.

"Put me down, Lennox." I grumbled, my voice still heavily laced with sleep.

Lennox looked thoughtful for a moment, before finally deciding on putting me down. I rocked on my feet slightly, still sleepy before I finally found my balance. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"What do you want?" I said, followed by another long yawn.

Lennox smile widened, "Nothing, I just thought you'd want some breakfast."

Once I was fully awake, I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you so nice to me? Do you even know what I am?"

"Let me guess...are you a _girl?_ " Lennox smirked, raising his eyebrow.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Oh please. Don't tell me you idiots didn't sneak into my files and find out what I do, what I _am."_

Lennox sighed, the smirk fading, "Of course we did. You're Brooke Annemarie Reynolds, age seventeen. You have a criminal record for shoplifting, bank robberies, theft, and vandalization. You are wanted in three different counties, and your technically an orphan without a validated guardian or caretaker."

I winced at the last part of the sentence. _They knew too much. I'm still only seventeen, if they decided to split Cade and I up...I could be sent to an orphanage or something._ I clenched my jaw, glaring down at the ground, wondering if I should just run away again. _After all, it's what I did best. Every time a painful problem came up, I ran from it. I ran someplace else hiding the hurt and angered feelings by being reckless and wild. At least then, I could forget about all the pain if I was running, if I was sneaking or stealing, or vandalizing. I could forget all the things I lost that was dear to me, that every time I think about it sends a painful lurch to my chest._

 _My father, I didn't even know. My mother was gone; dead. I guess I bonded with Barricade so quickly was because I knew, behind that tough and un-caring facade he puts up, he was still secretly hurting on the inside. That night, in the_ _field when Barricade finally accepted me as his charge, he told me something. Something so personal, that I even knew before he told me that I wouldn't tell another soul. We both lost things...people, we could never get back. And we were hurting from it. The only thing that kept whatever sanity I had left in me was Cade. He was the only one I trust left in this world, him and Frenzy. The three of us, the outcasts with painful_ pasts. _At least with them, I never felt like I was alone in the world. Left behind._

I blinked back the warm tears that were filling behind my eyes, blurring my vision slightly and threatening to run down my cheeks. My chest hurt and I bit my lip to keep the screams and sobs from bubbling up my throat. _No...I can't cry in front of him! Not him, I need to be strong...bold, wild, fierce!_ But the warm tears blurred my vision even further and the aching pain in my chest only depend. The walls I carefully constructed from the time I was a little, weak girl crying my eyes out in front of a badly injured robot, to now were cracking.

I blamed _all_ of the fragging Autobots for this! _This is there fault! All the painful memories were spiraling back down, and I could feel another anxiety attack coming on! I've only been here for what- three and a half days, and I'm already falling apart again? I'm weak! No matter how hard I try to be fierce and reckless, and wild...I'm still weak! I'm still hurting, and I feel so alone! I need Barricade right now, I need the comforting rumble of his engine again! I needed to know he was here and would protect me from the nightmares that left me screaming in my sleep. From the pain of the past. I needed him here, so much! I'm still weak! I NEED him! I'm so, so very weak!_

There was nothing I could do to stop the tears falling from my eyes, and quickly rolling down my cheeks. _I needed Cade so badly right now._

"Brooke..." Lennox voice said softly.

"I...I can't stay here anymore." I gritted through my strained voice, balling my fist tightly, my nails digging into my palms.

"What do you mean?" He asked still softly.

Finally, I looked up, not even caring that my face was streaked with tears. "I'm saying I can't do _this!_ It's wrong, all wrong! You can't make me stay here anymore! You can't control me! No one controls me! I don't have to stay here, I wan't out! It's too claustrophobic! I wan't out! Let me be with Cade, he's the only one that can help me!"

Lennox took a step forward, "Help with what? You can trust us...tell me what's the matter-"

"No! _Never!"_ I hissed.

Lennox's eyes widened, before he blinked.

"You may have read my files, but you don't know a _damn_ thing about me! Stop trying to act like you know what's best for me! You _don't! I_ know what's best for me, and it most certainly isn't being here with my guardian locked up like a caged animal! You said you believed me, you believe he won't hurt anyone! We have nothing to do with this! Isn't it bad enough that you're keeping me away from him?! Isn't it?!" I was now shouting now, the tears running free.

Lennox was quiet.

"You don't get it Lennox! You never will! There's a reason why I bond with Barricade, and there's a reason why he bonds with me! I'm not some hopeless, crazy girl that only became his guard because I wanted to leave him old life behind! We both had crappy stuff that happened to us! We both have been left behind to deal with the pain of it all! I need him just as much as he needs me! How _dare_ you fragging Autobots try to keep us apart!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my chest shaking between anger and pain.

He was still quiet, gazing at me solemly. I hated the way he looked at me! _I hated him and every last fragging Autobot on this base! Curse them all for bringing this crazy emotions back into my already messed up life!_ I needed to leave, be free. The plan will take too long. I'd kill myself before Optimus would completely trust Barricade again! I needed to escape, now! I wasn't kidding around when I said this base drives my crazy! It does!

And without another thought, I turned from Lennox and ran. Ran as fast as my legs could take me, not even looking back when He started to call my name. My heart raced in my chest, and the gleeful energy that came from running seeped into me, causing me to only run faster. This was how I felt with everything, and it won't change.

I'm a runaway, and that's simply how I liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran out of the Med Bay, not once looking back. Way too many emotions were swirling around me and there was _no_ way I'll calm down until I'm with Barricade. _Okay, I'll admit...I was a little hard on Lennox. He was really only trying to help. But the whole 'no validated caretaker' thing just brung back so many terrible memories I've been trying to hide. I just...I couldn't take it! There's only a few times when I get emotional like that in my life...when I think about my past...or when someone's threatens the ones I love. And one of those loved ones is being locked up. Away from me. I can't do this without him! I need to find him._

I stopped my aimless running and panted heavily. _Boy was that a run. I really wished I had Frenzy with me. I told him to go recharge, he went off somewhere..._ I began to look around. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of giant, metal footsteps and my heart probably skipped a beat when black, metal hands wrapped around my waist once again and hoisted me into the air. _Sometimes it sucks being this small. There's no way in pit I can fight back...especially not against the walking arsenal._

Ironhide's bright blue optics narrowed, "Explain yourself femme."

I didn't even have the strength to fight and kick, the only thing I could think of was to cry. And it was hard enough trying to wipe and sniffle back the tears once they started running freely.

"Just let me see him," I whimpered, my voice barely above a whisper, "Please...let me see him."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"I need him...I'm hurting, I need his comfort." I tried to explain, but my words were starting to choke in my throat.

 _~ Lennox's POV~_

"...How _dare_ you fragging Autobots try to keep us apart!" She screamed, more tears running down her face.

I was shocked speechless. It really did kill me inside to see this girl hurting... _she was only seventeen for crying out loud! She didn't deserve whatever she was going through. And what was that about Cade telling her something?_ I never got to ask her, because as soon as she screamed those last words to me, she turn around and ran.

I reached out in an effort to grab her, "Brooke! Wait, don't run!"

She was fast, and in a flash, she was gone. I sighed, shaking my head as I massaged my temples.

"Major Lennox, what is the matter? I heard shouting." Ratchet asked, walking up to me.

I sighed deeply, "I don't know...one minute I was trying to wake her up...next moment she's screaming at me about not knowing her and that she needs Barricade right now. I'm not sure...I just want to help her, but I'm not sure if she'll let me in."

Ratchet shook his helm, "Human femmes, always emotional. Especially in their teenage years. She'll get over it."

"No Ratchet, you're wrong," I said defensively, "She didn't explode on me just because she's a hormonal teenager, she...she has really bad problems. It could explain the anxiety attacks...but she's...she really feels that cade is the only one that cares about her, and wants to help her. _I_ really want to help her, but I don't..." I sighed, "She ran off. You think she might be going to see Cade?"

"No, we figured last night she broke into the brigs somehow and found him. We've moved him somewhere else this morning..."

Lennox internally cursed, "Well, then this is _not_ going to be a pleasant morning."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Whatever happened in her past that's got her so worked up...she says Cade's the only thing that calms her. She _needs_ him as much as he _needs_ her." I explained.

Ratchet just vented, "Humans are so complicated."

 _~ Brooke's POV ~_

"Why do you seek decepticon comfort?" He asked, his optics still narrowed at me.

I couldn't stop the grimace that came to my face. _The last thing I want to do is explain my problems to this thick-headed tin can of a robot. Can't he just leave me alone?!_ Instead, I just settled for glaring at him.

"You're not helping your case femme." He grumbled.

"I need him, he's the only one that I care about! I need him more than you'll ever know, you stupid Autobot! I _need_ him!" I yelled at him, before bringing my hands up to my face and wiping away the fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"Are...are you're optics leaking?" He asked quietly, gazing at me with soft curiosity.

I actually laughed at that, a hysterical one though. Once I caught my breath again, I looked up at him and sniffled. "Are you asking if I'm crying?"

Ironhide's optics dimmed for a minute, and I assumed he was looking up what it meant. Barricade did it sometimes. Once his optics brightened and he looked at me, his whole face changed from annoyed to completely confused.

"What?" I asked, annoyed with the look his was giving me.

"Your internet says that when you humans 'cry', it is due to emotional distress...I'm not sure how to deal with this." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I want to deal with it either?"

He shrugged, "Then why do you want to see him?"

I bit my lip, "Because...he usually helps me when I'm...'emotionally distressed'."

"Barricade? He...he actually does that?" He asked, his optic ridges rising in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why is it so hard for you fragging 'bots to believe he really cares about me?"

Ironhide shook his helm, "Trust me femme, I've known him for centuries and centuries. He's a cold, ruthless, killer. Trained and ranked on of the top in the Decepticons, it's hard to picture him dealing with your mess of emotions with his harshness and attitude."

I scoffed, "That was the old Cade."

"Maybe he's not a Con anymore, but he hasn't changed one bit to me. He still steals, and now he's got you doing it." He pointed out.

 _He had a point there. But it wasn't like I was going to tell him that._

I folded my arms across my chest, averting my gaze from him. "It doesn't matter, I like that stuff. And I'm never changing."

"Oh really? I think a good old-fashion beat down would say otherwise." He replied gruffly.

I glared up at him again, "You're very violent."

A small, smug smirk was on the edges of his faceplate. "I agree with that statement."

"You're also arrogant, and annoying, and impatient." I added.

His smirk vanished, and an irritated scowl took over. I smiled a little.

"My apologies," He said, his other hand transforming into one of the enormous cannons, and aimed it at me, "I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just verbalize?"

My small smile turned into a smirk, "You're the one with advanced hearing, you heard what I said."

"Seems you have a little smart mouth, femme." He said, the cannons inching closer and closer.

I laughed. A real, genuine laugh. _Who knew this fragging brute could be so hilarious?_ Once I stopped laughing, I sighed. Suddenly, I didn't feel so crappy anymore. It was like all the feelings of hurt and pain melted away when I laughed. _When was the last time I even laughed genuinely anyways?_

"Why are you laughing? I'm threatening to off line you." Ironhide said, annoyance evident in his voice.

I shook my head, still chuckling, "You're hilarious."

"What?" He said, pulling his cannons back a little.

"You're also short-tempered." I said, finally the laughter died down.

Ironhide just shook his helm, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Very much." I said, with a sly smile.

After a few minutes, I was surprised when he bent down and placed me back on the ground. I didn't feel the urge to run anymore, which was kind of weird...for me.

"Brooke!" A familiar voice called, and I turned in the direction of the voice.

 _It was Lennox._

Immediate regret filled inside me, for screaming at him. All he really did was try to help me. _I don't need his help, or any of these fragging bot's help._ Something inside me thought, and I grimaced.

"Brooke," he said coming closer, but careful enough to stay a few steps back. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't...I didn't think you'd react like that. I'm sorry if you think I'm bothering you, but you'r just a seventeen year old girl. And as a father, I see you as a child that needs guidance. So please...will you let help you? You can trust me, if not anyone else...can you trust me?"

I was shocked speechless, my eyes widened at him. I really thought this was going to play out a _whole_ other way. I thought about his words, and the sincere look on Lennox's face. _Do I really want to let these guys in? What about what Barricade said about not telling them anything? And plus, why would I want some fragging Autobots and Autobot-supporters to know my personal life, and all the slag that's happened to me?_ I bit my lip.

"Well..." Lennox trailed off.

I sighed, "Sorry Lennox, but that's just not happening. I apologize for going off on you, but that's it. I really don't want anyone's help."

"Are you sure?" Lennox asked softly.

I averted my gaze to the ground, and nodded slowly.

Lennox sighed, "Well, if you ever change your mind...you always have me to talk to Brooke. Just remember, not everyone here is your enemy."

I felt my hands ball into fists. _I won't be changing my mind anytime soon._


	10. Chapter 10

My next plan of action had to be Optimus, no matter how weak and stupid I felt, I _had_ to get Cade out of there. I just rounded a corner when I ran into the fluorescent yellow medic. I tried to walk around him, ignoring his presence, but he kept blocking me. I had no other choice but to look up at him.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and folded my arms across my chest, "May I help you?"

"Yes," He said, "I need to do a check up with you."

I shook my head, "Not now. I'll come by later."

"I don't remember saying it was an option." Ratchet said, his optics narrowing as well.

I groaned, "How long will this take?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Depends on how long you'll be stubborn."

 _Okay, he just made my-extremely-pissed-off-at list._

I grumbled an "okay", and he swooped my off the ground, I was now sitting in his palm as he continued to walk down the corner. We were silent as we walked. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face inside, still feeling the rising urge to cry and run again. _I really needed Barricade._

"So, mind telling me what's going on with you?" Ratchet eventually said, as we rounded another corner.

"Nothing." I said, my voice firm and clipped.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes." I grumbled, sinking further into my knees.

"You do know that I am your doctor, right? Not only caring for your physical health, but _emotional_ as well. I know you hate us, but keeping...whatever is going on with you to yourself, it's just not healthy. I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you talked it out."

"You wouldn't understand." I said my voice weaker by each word, biting my lip before a whimper came out. I could already feel the tears rimming the edges of my vision. _No, Brooke. Wait till you find Optimus, complete the plan. Just hold on for a little more._ Agreeing with my mind, I sucked in a breath and lifted my head up out of the darkness.

We arrived at the Med Bay, and Ratchet put me down on a small berth. I stood even though my calves ached from all the running, I didn't want to get comfortable here. Ratchet pulled out a data pad with my name on it, and in another hand was a small cup with orange-yellow liquid in it, as he walked over to me and handed me the cup with the strange liquid. I stared at it for a few seconds, before shooting him a skeptical look.

"It's nothing bad, just my own formula for the right vitamins. You need them, humans are supposed to take them every day anyways."

I shook my head, "No thanks."

Ratchet sighed, "Brooke, you can't possibly fight with me about everything."

"I'm not fighting." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, but you are deliberately dissenting everything I tell you to do." He pointed out.

I shrugged, "I'm seventeen, teens always dissent people. Especially crabby, old adults."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "I have limited patience with you. Drink the vitamins."

I sighed, snatching the cup before staring at it again. The orange-yellow liquid was brighter than average liquids, so I squinted until my eyes re-adjust.

"Ratch, are you sure this is...safe to consume?" I asked, leaning the cup left and right to watch the liquid swish from side to side.

"Would you think I'd give you poison?" He replied sarcastically.

"Of course I would."

"Well, that's false. It's perfectly safe, I have administered it to plenty of humans. Now, drink or I'll have to force it down your throat."

"Is that what you call _administering?_ " I asked, shooting him an annoyed look.

Ratchet smirked for a moment, thinking about it before he picked up a wrench from a nearby table, "Do I have to tell you again or is this wrench going to do the talking?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed the "vitamins" without a second thought, making sure none of the liquid lingered on my taste buds any longer than it needed to be. I coughed, as some accidentally went into my wind pipe and I pressed a fist to my upper chest, coughing until I could breathe properly again. Ratchet just threw the wrench ungracefully back on to the table, grumbling something about "stubborn human femmes" before shuffling through his data pad.

I sat there in awkward silence, the liquid warming up my chest and making me feel lighter. I shifted my weight from one to another, waiting for Ratchet to address me again, but the grumbling seemed endless. I then wondered if I could slip out undetected or not. The human door wasn't _that_ far away...

 _~ A few hours later ~_

Finally, after what seemed like _days,_ Ratchet let me out of the Med Bay, but only because he and I both heard my stomach grumbling. He dropped me off at the doors of the cafeteria and didn't leave me until I went inside, so grudgingly, I did. I entered the cafeteria line, not paying attention to the others even though I can still hear their whispered voices and unblinking stares on me. _Just hold on for a little more longer Brooke, all it takes is some convincing...and you're free from this place._

I grabbed a plate of mash potatoes and a piece of chicken before hurriedly walking to a table at the corner of the room. The same table I sat at a while ago. I ate the mash potatoes first, peeling the skin off the chicken before eating that next, and after I was done I got up and threw my trash away. I turned around only to meet a big, burly, form of a man.

He wasn't very tall, but his muscles were freakin' _huge._ He wore a tight black t-shirt and long dark jeans with black bobcat boots. His black hair buzzed and his bright blue eyes staring at me. He was intimidating...but not scary enough to scare me. I folded my arms across my chest, and glared at the man.

"Can I help you?"

"Optimus wants to talk to you." Came the gruff reply.

I knew that voice.

"Ironhide?" I asked suddenly.

He smirked, "The one and only."

Now that holoform made a lot of sense... I knew about holoforms because on many of our steals, Cade had to use his. His was kind of handsome, but I'd never admit it out loud. And then, I remembered what he said and almost smiled. This is exactly who I needed to talk to for once.

"Oh, really? What does he want from me?" I asked.

Ironhide shrugged, "Frag if I know, just follow me."

And I did. I followed him out of the noisy and staring cafeteria and into the quiet, calmness of the halls. I followed him all the way across base to the Autobot side, where all the robots walked and talked freely. I glanced at their training room to see two robots in there, one was the yellow and black Camaro from the chase, while the other one was a slender, silver robot with wheels for feet. _Huh...that's new.._

"Keep up, femme." Ironhide grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, but quickened my pace. We finally arrived at a human-sized office, and in it, sat Optimus prime's holoform. Even in holoform form he still looked so damn regal, it made me want to grimace, but instead I kept a straight face as I sat in the chair across from him. It was cold, and hard.

"Hello Brooke Reynolds," Optimus said with a polite smile, "There is many things I want to discuss with you."

 _Oh, yes, there will be many things to discuss Prime._


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone~ This is your captain speaking~ I want to thank 99luftballonsx.o.x for letting me to write the next chapters of this story^^ I planned this chapter to be longer, but since this a sample I thought it should be shorter :) The first ten chapters are on 99luftballonsx.o.x's profile.

* * *

''Time  
Is the reason why we fight to stay alive''

―Amaranthe, Amaranthine

* * *

I must admit, Optimus' holoform was like nothing I expected. He was tanned, his skin appearing to have been sunk in sunshine for a long time until it got a very nice gold colour. Blue eyes which glowed with kindness and sadness studied every move I've made. He had sharp cheekbones and jawline with a little bit of beard. Unlike Ironhide, his muscles weren't huge or gigantic.

''Brooke,'' Optimus spoke in a baritone tone, getting my attention to him, ''I know it's must be hard to get settled here, but if you are willing to try…'' He continued in a very low and optimistic tone, as if this problem could be solved fast with only one discussion.

''No, I won't get settled here no matter how much I try. As a note, I am not willing to try to befriend any of you.'' I stated in a harsh tone, giving him my best 'you don't know' look. ''You don't really know how it's feels.'' I told him in what can be described as not very nice tone. He doesn't know, they don't know how it feels to have the only person who made a difference in your life locked for something they _did_ and _regretted_. They don't have a freaking idea how it feels to be kept here, with the enemies, while your guardian and friend is locked away from you. I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. I refuse to back down until Barricade is freed.

For a second, I could see disappointment in his eyes. Why was he disappointed? I didn't know nor care. Maybe, he expected me to bow down to his will, to act more friendly towards the _others_ , but I won't. I don't have a reason to play the role of a lamb as long as they are the big wolf. Two can play this game and I want to win.

''Brooke, I am willing to give him a chance. I am willing to give both of you a chance.'' He stated, trying to sound very reasonable. I threw him a glare, again, knowing how reasonable are the autobots. They locked us here and expect us to act like we are willing to be here? How much hypocrisy can they hold? Of course, I didn't tell him in the face. I need to pursue him to let Barricade free, not to put more autobots on my head.

''You can start from freeing him.'' I spoke with my nicest tone I have. My first plan was to came here and plead for Barricade, but seeing the direction where this conversation is going, the plan had fallen. I need another plan and fast. Another week here and Barricade would need to free me from an asylum because there would be the only place on Earth where I could go after all this is done.

''I can't.'' He gave me a very clear response. ''This war' length is stretching across millenniums and the lines between good and bad are very clear drawn. Barricade is and will be a decepticon until we find a clear evidence of him defecting.'' He stated, explaining me the reason behind Barricade's lack of freedom. ''I know, Brooke Reynolds, that you believe in Barricade's good side,'' he continued after a small pause to let me digest the information, ''but believing is not enough. The both of you had formed a very close relationship and getting between Ironhide and Barricade demonstrated that us, but we are talking here about lives. It's not your life or mine, it's about thousands of lives here.''

''But he is not a terrorist!'' I snapped at Optimus, leaving the nice façade behind me. ''Yes, he was a decepticon, but that was long before our meeting. I know he has changed because I know him. I spent years with him and I know what is he thinking, how much he despises some humans and this planet, but he is not dangerous for the others anymore.'' I stated while tears were almost running down my cheeks. Seeing how many chances Barricade had to be free has stuck a very sensible chord inside me. He is my guardian and protector, the only one who believed in me when none did. I don't care about his past because I know he wouldn't hurt anyone. But, apparently, our words are not enough.

''Brooke Reynolds, I know this too. I must do what it's necessary for everyone. Our meeting is not about you or Barricade, but about a guardian for you.'' Boom! He dropped another bomb on me while I was still trying to digest the information.

''W-what?'' I stuttered. For the first time since I came here I was left speechless by them. How could they just change Barricade without asking me? Us? How could they just take a decision on my behalf without telling me? Who did give them the right to do so?

''We think it's in your behalf to have another guardian who is an autobot. There will be more autobots coming here,'' he explained, ''for whom you and Barricade can be seen as enemies. This decision it's made to ensure your safety for as long as the Barricade's status remains unsure.''

''Who? Also, should I expect your autobots taking Frenzy away from me?'' I inquired quietly.

''Brooke, no. Frenzy will remain to your side.'' He answered in a calm voice. ''The discussion is between Sideswipe and Jolt.'' HE continued after a small pause, but the names went by my ears. I was still numb after the bombs he dropped.

''May I go?'' I asked with a small drop of sadness in my voice. He gave me a small nod. I raised up and ran out of the room, letting the door to close behind me. A small sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. How can I get out of this situation is beyond me.

* * *

And now, I have to find Frenzy to tell him the news. This thing won't end very well for us.

Ironhide didn't wait for me next to Optimus' office, in order to offer me some time to get the things settled. No matter how much I thought about it, the decision of having another guard while Barricade was there, didn't felt right. I tried to see the good part, but it always came down to the same conclusion. It was like betraying Barricade and a part of me if I 'd accept the idea of having another guardian.

The road between Optimus' office and my room was very short. I had no time to think about what I am supposed to do right now. I should try to search for Frenzy or see Barricade and tell him the news, but how the heck can I do this without breaking down?

I got in, trying to stop the tears. Their decision felt like a big betrayal I should have seen coming. There, on the bed, was Frenzy. Inhaling, I whispered.

''Frenzy?'' The small decepticon onlined his optics, looking at me very worried. How I am supposed to told him about that?


	12. Interlude: Optimus Prime

**This is your writer speaking. We had a very small delay prior to the unfriendly weather and the writer's small depression. Here is a small interlude while we are trying to take the right course.**

 **p.s: Optimus's point of view was fun to write.**

p.p.s: I am sorry for taking so much time to update this story, but my episodes of depression and anxiety refused to let me breathe this summer.

* * *

Interlude: Optimus Prime

The war had been born from greed.

Cybertron, our world, had been destroyed by our blindness, by our rage against each other. Cities had fallen; our planet had been destroyed by us. We had abjured our gods, cursing ourselves to extinction. And when there was nothing left to destroy, we moved with our old battles across galaxies. We destroyed colonies, doomed many planets and civilizations to endless years of darkness with anger and despair.

And, as war began to extend, we made plans to send our planet's spark and Primus' soul far away from us. The plan was to send the Allspark to an uninhabited planet, taking and shattering the chances of winning this war. As time passed, we realized our mistake and began searching. Autobots and Decepticons, Neutrals and Allies began the search for our last chance of survival when we had found it on Earth, the home planet of humanity.

The day when Megatron and I had found the Allspark was the day when we doomed the humans. We, unwillingly, had welcomed them in our battles and they embraced our war, fighting side by side with us.

The first weakness we had seen in them was their fragility. Unlike us, humans are made from skin, muscle and bones, the perfect machine which had evolved from nothing. They have almost no metal in their bodies, but cells, tissues and small amounts of calcium, iron, and other minerals.

Along with brittleness, another weak trait is their fear of unknown. They want to understand how their world works; they need to understand how things are working. They are afraid of the unknown and praise the known. I have seen people trying to explain our existence, trying to decipher the mystery behind our universe. From what I know, there is no mystery. We exist because there is a plan for everyone.

Across this universe, a celestial being - Primus, God, Zeireight, Cruola, Wrogts and many others gods- could have a plan for us. Nothing happens without a reason, but with a purpose. This applies to everyone and everything. There is an objective behind everything, even behind our meeting with Brooke Reynolds.

Decepticons are known to have a strong dislike for weak species. They despise the weak and praise the strong. The time they had spent living in pits, with darkness and dead bodies as friends, had taken its toll on them. It had hardened, polished them to the point where only a strong body is the only chance of survival they have. Barricade is no exception from the rule.

Unlike his brothers, Barricade had taken the dark path. He believed in my brother's cause with ardor, leaving his city and family behind. I couldn't condemn him. I believed in the same cause, fighting with the same enthusiasm like every Decepticon until I saw the flaw in my thoughts.

We don't have the power to change the past, but we can learn from it to make a better future. I have learned from my mistakes, praying to never repeat them again.

* * *

Ratchet stood between yellow flowers and untamed grass, unsure of what to do. He vented, scaring a flock of birds. They rose, croaking and fluttering their wings, running wildly across the sky.

He hissed a curse towards Ironhide; the black mech will get a taste of Ratchet's revenge as soon as possible for including Ratchet in this stupid plan.

Ratchet moved, stepping carefully beside trees and patches of flowers. The last thing he wanted was to spend another night cleaning the organic tissue out of his gears. He mumbled, curses in Cybertronian and English falling out easily from his lips. He would get his revenge on them.

''Optimus,'' Ratchet stated, his eyes set on the blue waves which hit the coast, ''why do we keep Brooke here? She would be safer with other humans.'' Ratchet tried to find a better argument, but his processor was empty.

He couldn't find a good argument to sustain his idea because there wasn't one. Ratchet hated to admit this, but Brooke and Barricade, if he had gone rogue, were safer on Diego Garcia with them. Outside of this island, Megatron and Soundwave with Starscream were waiting to get their hands on them.

''Ratchet…'' Optimus sighed wearily.

''The girl is hard to understand. One moment she is crying, the next one she acts like nothing happened. I have to snap at her to eat, take her medicines, or drink water. She is just nothing but trouble.'' Ratchet vented. He was tense and weary, the last days taking a toll on him.

Ratchet, like everyone around him, had problems trying to adapt. The war was no longer between Autobots and Decepticons as humans began fighting by Autobots' side for their planet. He was glad to have help, but there were times when the battles were too much for him. Humans were fragile and seeing them dying was the ugliest remember of Cybertron's first battles when wave after wave fell with their sparks lost forever. He couldn't help but be angry for bringing this war to Earth.

''Ratchet, she is another victim in our war.'' Optimus' voice carried weariness. ''She, as we decided, would stay with us until we solve the problem with Barricade.'' He stated.

Ratchet's memory was perfect. He remembered that discussion with Lennox and Epps in the middle of night. They had decided to hold Barricade in brig, visiting him three times per day to see if his tongue would loosen. They had no information, no words had been gotten out of Barricade until now. The Decepticon, as Ironhide had expected, was strong to not fall in their nets.

''Optimus, we are five weeks away from Prowl and Ultra Magnus's arrivals. Take this into consideration.'' The small please was itchy on his glossa, but Ratchet preferred to ignore it.

They were five weeks away from Ultra Magnus and Prowl's arrivals on Earth. There would be a dozen of Autobots for how many Decepticons? Hundreds? They would need to stop focusing on Barricade as Decepticons' attacks are becoming more frequent and nastier. If he couldn't help them, they would have to get rid of him.

Ratchet turned around. He left Optimus alone with his thoughts. The night was cooler now, but there was no cloud in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I was born in a hurricane_

 _Nothing to lose and everything to gain"_

 _\- Scorpions, Raised on Rock_

* * *

Frenzy didn't talk with me after I had told him about Optimus' decision.

Perhaps, I should have seen this coming in my way because, to be honest, I hadn't done anything to stop them. I hadn't stood over my ground, tried to make Optimus understand or tried to get Barricade out of the brig. Instead, I left the scene with nothing, but troubles and no solutions. I should have tried, at least, to get the guardian over on my terms, but I didn't even think to do it.

Frenzy left me alone. He went to Barricade to discuss about what we should do next. Having a new guardian meant problems for me, troubles for Frenzy and some kind of twisted chance to get rid of Barricade. I was many things, but not stupid. I knew what both sides have done to those they didn't need any more. Frankly, I didn't want Barricade to be one of those stories and I was ready to do anything to keep him alive.

While he was gone, I needed to do something, to get my mind off those problems and thoughts. Looking at white walls, glaring at doors and imagining things weren't the best solution to keep your mind sane. Instead, I managed to get out and go to the dinner dinning hallroom. Unfortunately for me, there were way too many people who were ready to go to the first Autobot and tell them I was up to something bad.

I was forced to stay there and act like I wanted to be there.

I pushed my fork in the smashed mashed potatoes. I wasn't hungry, but I needed to do something to not avoid get getting attention over drawn to my person. I could try to eat this chemical mixture, but the taste and the visual factor made me changed change my mind. I could have eaten rock rocks and I was sure they would have a better taste.

"You need to eat, kiddo." Lennox spoke from behind of me. I jumped, hitting my left knee on the table. I mumbled a cursedcurse, dropping my hand to massage my leg. Lennox didn't comment over my language, ignoring my choice of words and painted pained expression.

"Have you tried them?" I asked, pushing the plate away after a few seconds. The smell was worse than the taste. Lennox struggled in comical way before dropping next to me, sitting on one of the many unoccupied chairs. "Careful, you don't want them to speak about how I talked you into the dark side." I commented, nodding my head towards the Russian component of NEST. Petior stopped, making a rude gesture with his hand and glaring at me, before continuing his conversation. Sometimes, I enjoyed way too much to sting them with sarcasm or simple gestures. My favorites were Epps and Petior; with messing with one was funny while the other was a bomb of fury on legs.

"Petior? Don't worry about him," Lennox told me with amusement in his tone, before taking a red apple from his vest. I didn't want to know how or why he keep kept apples there. He took a mouthbite, enjoying the red juicy fruit. "Good snippersniper, but he wouldn't risk Optimus' wrath for nobody." He continued after a pause, choosing his words wisely since Petior could hear our discussion if he tried enough.

"Please," I muttered in a hurt tone, putting my hand over my chest, "I am somebody. I stood between Ironhide and Barricade, stepped over on Ratchet's authority and got in a fight with almost everyone here." I was proud of my achievementachievements, terrible terribly amused by the chaos I had created since I arrived here.

"Ain't healthy what are you doing here. I mean, you are taking this as a competition. Keep on this road, kiddo, and you may be the next troublemaker.'' He gestured towards me before making a circle in the air. "Sideswipe wouldn't let you take his title for nothing in this universe."

Sideswipe? Optimus mentioned him as a possible choice for guardianship. This could be the perfect occasion to get to know my guardian without talking to them or asking someone else. I needed to use that chance.

"Who is he?" I inquired, hoping to sound kind of lost.

"You don't know him?" His tone indicated he was shocked by my question. I could have know known this Sideswipe by face or I chould could have spoken with him, but nothing more. I needed more answers, so I nodded, listening closely to what he could say about him. "Let me see. His alt-mode is Corvette Stingray, painted in grey, has two blades made from some metal found on Cybertron, part of Twin Terrors, king of pranks, friends with Jolt and Mirage."

"Cybertanium." I corrected him. When Lennox turned around to look at me, ready to question me from about where I know this information, I gave him an honest answer. "I know some things about Cybertron and Decepticons. Barricade used to tell me many things about their home planet. You spoke about someone called Jolt? Who is that? Also, can you tell me about Mirage?" I changed the subject, hoping to seem interested.

Lennox raised an eyebrow, throwing his apple in the garbage can. He took a deep breath before turning around to study me with fierce blue eyes. "Is there a reason behind your questions?''

With the corner of my eyes, I saw Frenzy hiding behind something. This is my signal.

"Nope. Just curiosity." I laughed. "Excuse me, but I have some problems to sort out.''

I stood up, leaving the smashed mashed potatoes on the table. Ironhide, from across the room, gave me one of his looks, but I was too concentrated on taking Frenzy without people getting suspicious. Using my dark blue jacket, I went to Frenzy and dropped the cloth down for him to hide under it. Once I was sure he was safe, I took it and left the room with Frenzy in my arms.

I walked past Petior's table, but he wasn't there. I began to feel paranoid, but I forced myself to stop before I would could make a grave mistake. Nobody was following me or suspecting me of something I shouldn't do. Petior had left because he was done with his food.

I didn't stop until I was close to my room. After I was sure that nobody could hear us, I began to whisper with Frenzy about our plan.

"What had did Barricade saidsay?" I inquired, holding Frenzy in my comfortable jacket. He cooed, letting out some mechanical whirls. Warm and comfy things were part of the paradise for him.

"B-be-be nice t-to t-t-them." He shuttered, getting his head out of the warm pocket. I pouted.

"I am always nice." I mocked in a mighty voice, letting my hand to drop over his body as I saw a group of soldiers. He shrieked as I tried to hide him with my hood. "Stop." I hissed through my teeth, closing my hand around the hood to conceal the hump made by his body. He understood my message and stopped his struggle.

I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself. I could hear the soft thud in my eardrums, the sound of my blood rushing to my heart and adrenaline kicking in. I was ready to fight or flee if something would go south since Petior was between them. They were way too close to my room for me to feel comfortable. Petior was there.

I found his name a few days ago, after I painted Ratchet in pink. He said some nasty words about my person, but I couldn't fight with him under Optimus' and Ratchet's eyes. Instead, I settled with knowing his name and stinging him with my subtle sarcasm and everlasting irony. I wasn't the most mature girl in the world or the brightest bean in the pod, but I knew how to protect myself with words and fists. Hopefully, I would only need words.

"Going to Lennox to cry?" He asked in his heavy accentuated voice.

"No. I am going to Optimus to ask him about my new guardian." I smiled, stressing out the last past of . I should strike more conversations with Lennox and Epps. They could help me with those these idiots who can't leave us alone for a few minutes if someone isn't in the room and keeping an eye over on them.

Frenzy laughed, moving easily across the hood to hide his shaking form. He had always found some amusement in my clashes with other people or Barricade. I haven't found why, but I was sure it was about the way I was dealing with them: stepping over on their authority, never listening to what are they saying. As a runway, I never cared about the others, but no one but our team. I let them be until they were obstacles in my way. After that, I took it personal.

"Optimus is on the other way. Also, you had seem to have lost this." He took some necklace from his pocket. I recognized the small orange gem and I froze, tightening my hold over the jacket. This, officially, was way too personal for me to stand down.

"Give it back," I growled.

"No, thief. I wonder from whom you had stolen this."


	14. Chapter 14

**As I said, here is the new chapter… Also, I've published the chapters to make it easier for new/old readers- huge thanks to Khalthar for this idea and for helping me with everything-.**

 **The next chapter will be up in a few days –five, more or less-**

 **p.s: One more chapter until we found out who has Optimus chosen to be Brooke's guardian(s)**

* * *

 _We don't have a choice to stay._ _  
_ _We'd rather die than do it your way._

 _\- Imagine Dragons; Ready, Aim, Fire_

"You broke his nose?" Ironhide inquired, shaking with silent laughter.

"Yes." I answered, holding my left palm to Ratchet. My knuckles were red, with small drops of blood flowing down my hand to the floor. Most was from Petior's nose, but some was mine because, in my adrenaline induced rage, I had to punch a wall to stop myself from screaming or crying, possibly both.

"I need to scan your hand. Next time, try to not pick fights with soldiers." Ratchet interrupted our little discussion, touching my hand with gentle fingers. Since I arrived here, Ratchet was anything but gentle with his patients. This time, perhaps, was the worry that I could have broken something.

He held them straight as the scanner did its job.

I was ready to say something, but Sideswipe intervened before I could let out something stupid. His holoform materialized next to me, making me jump in surprise. I looked with indifference – more like studied intensely– while petting Frenzy. He had fierce blue stormy eyes, medium light blonde hair and tanned skin. I could see some stubble on his face, scars on his skin and tribal tattoos on him. He was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with black faded jeans and military boots.

"Are you always like this?" Sideswipe asked with a hidden curiosity in his tone. I was glad he had changed the subject. His holoform moved closer to me, looking at my hand. "How hard did you hit him? Slag, this is impressive." He whistled. I smirked, flexing my fingers before pain shot though my arm. I stopped myself from cursing before Ratchet could smirk and tell me about how much I deserved this.

"Hard enough to brake his nose." As I told him, Frenzy hissed something in Cybertronian -the same sound like stupid- before moving his head further in my jacket. I could feel his tensed body as he moved to get closer to me. "Please, if I could, I would have slapped his ego instead. He deserved more than one hit." I growled to Frenzy in an angry voice.

Everybody glared at me, surprised to see that I've understood what Frenzy said. I've spent years with them, joking and exchanging stories to the point where I could try to guess about what are they thinking. For me, Cybertronian was just a second language. I haven't tried to speak it yet, but I could understand it just fine.

Mirage joked about something and I moved my attention back to them. I wanted to see the dynamics between them, to see where I could hit.

"Next time, don't do this. Psychic torture is better." The red one smirked, showing off his white dentae. If I remembered correctly, dentae would be the term they used for their teeth. This thought brought a wave of sadness, like a realization. Why I was acting friendly with them when I should fight them?

"Don't encourage her. I've have enough problems for today. What were you thinking when you hit him? Nothing! Nobody thinks before they do something! I swear nobody has learned to use their brain yet! Was it worth it to lose the trust you have earned?" Ratchet inquired, shaking his head angrily. He muttered about superficial damage.

"If you put it that way, believe me, yes. If I was trusted, he wouldn't have _stolen_ my things. You can ask Frenzy to tell you about how much they trust me." I hissed, taking my hand from Ratchet's. The medic murmured a curse, rising up from the floor. He was pissed off. I could tell from the way his eyes twitched that he would be throwing wrenches at me.

I moved my eyes from him, searching the room. In a few seconds, I met Optimus' optics. They have given me a disappointed look. With a heavy sigh, he turned around to go to his office while Ratchet looked for bandages.

I felt ashamed for what I done, but I pushed the guilt aside as I touched the orange gem.

 _"Barricade, are you sure about this? I whispered, afraid to speak or move. Frenzy was behind me, making sharp sounds as his little legs kept hitting the cold metal. I had met them about five months ago when I decided to run in that forest. Many things had changed and my trust in them has grown to the point where I could leave my life in their capable hands. I couldn't help my fear since we were in one of their bases. Exciting, no?_

 _"Yes, puny human. Keep walking." Barricade hissed with urgency in his voice. I nodded, ignoring his nickname. l told them my name, repeating my wish to be called Brooke so many times, but Frenzy had chosen to name me Little B, while Barricade remained with puny human or, on good days, little human._

 _"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes, but Barricade refused to answer. The silence stretched between us to the point where I was sure that I would lose my mind. After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination. He opened the door, looking both ways before taking us inside the room._

 _"Choose one." Barricade spoke in a whispered tone. I looked confused at him for a few seconds until I realized he pointed to the pile in front of us. There were so many pretty rocks there: pink, white, yellow, green. Honestly, I couldn't choose one until something small got my attention. On my little legs, I went to pick it up._

 _"This." I said to Barricade. He was surprised to see my choice. "It looks pretty, like your eyes." I continued after a few seconds._

 _"They are called optics." He corrected me gently._

 _In my hand was a small pretty orange gem._

Barricade didn't know I had kept the gem after so many years. When I stole something for him, I would take away something for me too. Mostly, I took pretty gems since I had an eye for them and knew their value. When we were in need of money, I would go and sell a few to someone with money who wanted them. Money was money, but, no matter how much somebody could offer, I would never sell the orange gem.

"What are you thinking about?" Sideswipe appeared next to me, scaring me for the second time that day. I dropped the gem in my pocket, letting my hand fall over Frenzy's body. He cried, but I ignored him while I turned around to face Sideswipe.

"You are making a habit of this." He ignored my comment. "Seriously, stop doing this. And you are standing too close for my comfort. Two steps back, please." I continued after a few seconds, hoping to get my message across.

I hated when people stood to close for my comfort. Frenzy and Barricade were part of my family, knowing me better than I could ever hope to know myself. I spent years with them, joking or sharing memories between us. I could trust them with my life. Sideswipe, on the other hand, I would trust him as far as Barricade could throw him.

"You are interesting." He stated before disappearing. Frenzy raised his head up from my jacket, but he found me alone with my hand in air.

Twenty minutes. I spent twenty minutes with Frenzy while Ratchet kept cursing me or Petior. I had to fight my smile when I heard how creative Ratchet was with his words; even if most of them were used to describe my intelligence or personality. Yeah, I kind of ignored that part.

After he was done, I ran with Frenzy behind me. Without people to pester or troubles to make, I've begun to walk in desolate corridors alone since Frenzy had enough adventures for today.

 _"Barricade, what happened? Where is Frenzy? I asked, but Barricade didn't answer. Instead, he looked behind us with hollow eyes. Something must have happened. Many questions were on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed my curiosity and protests as he picked me up with gentle care._

 _"Don't move!" He growled, dropping me in some dark alley with Frenzy. After that, he ran while some red car followed him._

 _I spend five hours there, with Frenzy to keep my company. I was hungry and cold, thirsty and afraid of every shadow, but, more than that, I was afraid for Barricade. He was the grumpy grandpa who had awesome stories, took care of me and Frenzy. I wouldn't let somebody hurt him._

 _I waited there until Barricade had come back to get us. He was wounded and dented, energon falling down on his pristine colors. When I asked what happened, he growled at me to drop to subject. To make him feel better, I pushed my teddy bear to him as Frenzy kept trying to close those wounds._

I took a deep breath, hoping to calm my racing heart. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see the guy with blue hair walking towards me. He kept his head low, hiding his face from me. I expected to be ignored, but he had other intentions.

"Next time, don't try it. I won't help you." He hissed when our shoulders brushed.

I turned around to ask him about what was he talking about, but he wasn't there anymore. He disappeared like a ghost, leaving me with more questions than answers. Who was he?

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!


	15. Interlude: Barricade

*Quietly leaves this here.*

Biackrose13 Yes, Sunstreaker is supposed to make his debut in the next chapters with Prowl xD. Neah, Barricade will be too preoccupied with Brooke and Frenzy to murder Sunny –this is the official version though-

Agent-cheesecake Thank you xD

Angelwings5952 I totally imagined Ironhide and Barricade, after the war, as retired Cybertronians who are making Brooke's life harder than it should have been xD.

Dragon of Yin and Yang Thanks :D

QueenOfTheSilver98 Thank you :D

* * *

Interlude: Barricade

I made a mistake once.

When Megatron founded Decepticons in the name of freedom and equality, I believed in him. I was so young and naïve, thinking about how we could change a world suffocated in corruption and crimes. Back then, we had every reason to dream about such a dramatic shift in our society because nobody knew what would happen.

We were fearless and indestructible. One would fall, two would rise and fight against our oppressors for something better. We had a chance to win but then Vos and Praxus happened.

I didn't think I could forgive myself for what I've done, for what I could had, but lost because I was stupid and blind. I lost someone in Praxus, a mistake I loved with every piece of my spark.

She was kind and graceful while I was rough and jaded. For me, everything was measured in lost fights, killed comrades and victorious raids. I was obsessed with my ideas to the point where I chose to go on a wrong path because it was easier to achieve what I wanted.

I was stupid, but she saw something in me. I didn't have the courage to ask her what, but that something must have been to make her ready follow me to infinity and beyond. She was my light.

And she died in Praxus, under ruins of buildings and broken dreams of what we could have been. Everything between that point and Mission City was history.

As the war went on, her death fuelled my anger and hate. I transformed into someone whose reasons to live were pain and death. Her memory was buried and Lightdancer was yet another victim in this war.

I came to Earth to search for the Allspark when I met Brooke. The puny human would always be my charge and confident, someone to share secrets and trust with my life, but there was a period when she was nothing for Frenzy and me.

I kept her around because I needed a cover. Our friendship began when she told me more about her past. I saw something more than a fragile human in her. I saw myself; a path to straighten every wrong I did because she deserved a better story than I had. Hate and anger would destroy everything she would build like they did with me.

She helped me remember something I promised, but forgot as years passed. For that, I would always protect her.

* * *

"Knockout managed to contact me. Megatron knows." Frenzy's voice was unreadable. He didn't show any emotions, like he expected this to happen at some point. Both of them had expected the whole fiasco, but nobody had the courage to say it.

"Megatron can go to Unicron and beyond." Barricade hissed in Cybertronian, showing of a row of chrome sharpened teeth. His eyes glowed as anger began to flow in his cables, fueling the hate he felt for his former leader. He should have stayed dead.

Frenzy stayed silent, musing over this problem when Barricade opened his mouth to ask about many details, but something stopped him in his tracks. Instead, he questioned about Brooke.

"Don't hide behind Brooke. Megatron knows about what we have done." His voice lost the iced edge, replaced by dread, a subtle sign of fear for their well-being.

"I don't know!" Barricade growled, dangerously losing his patience. He was never a patient being, known to make things go faster with his own methods. Perhaps, this was a mistake because, in a situation like this, he needed Frenzy's calmness.

"Megatron knows. Barricade, our glorious former leader knows about Brooke, Knockout, and us. You know what they do with deserters, no? How many of them have escaped intact? None!" Frenzy trashed in Barricade's palm, stabbing many energon lines with his sharp and deadly claws while Barricade didn't say anything. He closed his optics, gently closing his hand to hide Frenzy.

Sounds of steps echoed around the room. Barricade counted them in his processor, almost crushing Frenzy to protect the little spy from being discovered by whatever who was visiting him. He hoped that it wasn't Ironhide or Ratchet.

"I know you aren't sleeping." Someone spoke, taping the bars gently. Barricade growled and onlined his optics to look at whatever who was there. "I heard your voice." Sideswipe struggled in a comical way before leaning on his elbows.

"What do you want?" Frenzy trembled in his hand, but Barricade forced himself not to pay any attention to any detail that could betray them. "What did you hear?" He continued, swallowing the curse before he could use it.

"Nothing, but I heard your growl. I doubt you growl at walls, no?" He joked before straightening his back to make himself more intimidating.

"What do you want, jester? I don't have to explain myself to you." Barricade attacked verbally with sarcasm dropping from his tone like acid, cutting down and melting everything in its wake.

"I met Brooke today. Such a lovely girl with a native intelligence and perspicacious nature. However, I observed something; you have the same personality and style of attack. Did you teach her how to send someone to surgery with a fist?" He inquired with a note of pure curiosity in his light tone. Sideswipe's blue optics shined, like pure blue pearls in a fashion Barricade recognized: amusement.

"I may have taught her. Why are you asking? Is Ratchet too afraid to come down and ask himself? Or does Optimus want more details?" Barricade's tone is hard, with a forced edge of politeness and calmness.

"Let's drop the games. We're too old to play like sparkling. I want you to send a message to Brooke through Frenzy. Tell her to stop whatever she's trying to achieve. The stunt she pulled with Petior? Was worth a laugh, but nothing more. It's puerile and childish." He spoke with anger in his voice. Barricade smirked before rising up to face Sideswipe.

Both of them were looking at each other with identical expressions of anger, disgust and many more negative feelings. Blue optics studied every move while red optics tried to send a message.

"What do you want?" Barricade smirked, but Sideswipe had none of his sarcasm in that moment.

"If you want to protect Brooke, tell her to tone down her aggressive personality. Half of the humans want her gone because she isn't worth anything."

"Is that a threat?" Frenzy let out a cry, but Barricade managed to cover it with his voice.

"Barricade, this is war. We grew up in different factions, the horrors were on the both sides. We know the value of life, but humans don't. Tell Brooke to stop." It was a low blow, something Sideswipe didn't want to use, but Barricade was a new level of difficulty. Also, the warrior was never the model of endless patience. This was more of Mirage's and Jolt's style.

"You are her guardian? I've heard about this decision. Bright and Autobot-like." Barricade snapped before turning around. He went to his bed, ignoring Sideswipe's sigh. How dare he?!

"Don't change the subject. Just think about." He tried to convince Barricade, but the Decepticon was too thick to consider his offer.

There was nothing to do, so Sideswipe turned around. He left the room before Barricade's growl and Frenzy's cry could reach him.

Like he expected, Mirage and Jolt were there. Both of them looked tired, but Mirage managed to hide his emotional distress under layers of smiles and haughty disposition. Jolt, on the other hand, was frowning at Sideswipe. No need to cover what Sideswipe could see.

"What did Barricade say?" Mirage was the first one to open his mouth, his elegant voice bringing Jolt's attention to him. The blue medic nodded, gesturing to Sideswipe to answer.

"Orders are orders." Sideswipe said.

* * *

 **Dropping by to leave this chapter. See you after I manage to save my grades from sinking all the way to Laurentian Abyss to meet with Jazz. Yeah, I will show myself out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skyelover101** Jazz isn't dead, but not alive. Let's say Ratchet works on something big :D. There will be some surprise characters and I won't kill them unless their death has some meaning :D

 **QueenOfTheSilver98** Thank you :D

 **Axoire** Yeah, I feel the same. We need more varieties. Thank you :D

* * *

Frenzy was reading when I came in. He said a small polite salute and continued to read, mumbling about characters I never heard of and writing down things I could never understand. From what I heard, there was some information about someone called Shockwave and a few theories about Energon.

I walked to the bed, throwing myself on it. I hoped to hear him asking about how my day was, but Frenzy was too preoccupied to acknowledge my presence. Except for the polite salute, the spy acted like I wasn't even there.

"He came from nowhere, brushed shoulders with me and left." I said when the silence became too much. Frenzy refused to look at me, keeping his eyes down. His posture was tensioned; every cable in his body was screaming of danger. He was hiding something.

"W-who?" His voice was static entwined with some tempt of something inhumane. He tried to keep his tone under control, but a strange tremble betrayed him.

"Some blue-haired guy." I replied after a few moments in a worried tone. He nodded, not taking his eyes from the book. Honestly, I felt like a stranger in this conversation. I sighed, closing my eyes. I thought about this whole situation, about what I should be doing and what I am doing.

Those days had a huge impact over us; Frenzy and I changed. He became strict, full of tension while I transformed in a walking volcano. Since I was little, my temper was nothing, but hot and sharp. Somehow, I managed to control myself since the moment I met Barricade and Frenzy. We had our quarrels, but we never fought. Some joke, some wit was always welcomed, but never insults.

I felt like I needed some fights to get the stress out of my system. Petior's nose was nothing compared to the consequences he could have supported if I let my anger get the best of me. Unconsciously, I moved my hand to touch the gem, closing my hands around it. My heartbeats calmed when I felt its sharp edges.

"B-Brooke, d-d-do y-you h-hear m-me?"

I shook my head; every thought disappeared in a mist. _Concentrate on you, don't think about tomorrow_. The moment doesn't last forever.

"Sorry, no. I was thinking about something. Nothing new." I said. Somehow, my comment lifted up the mood. Frenzy gave me one of his looks, something that spoke of untold affection and tiredness.

I blushed; my cheeks were getting hotter and redder, but I tried to ignore the sensation of being embarrassed. He raised his eyebrows as his lips' corners turned up in a lazy smirk. I didn't know why, but Barricade's words had no effect on me while Frenzy could stop me from doing anything with a simple glare.

"I am terrible sorry. Now, what were you telling me? I was thinking about those chaotic days."

"W-who w-was t-the b-blue h-hair g-g-guy?" He repeated.

"I don't know. I met him when our shoulders brushed. Wait, no. He came too closer to me and hit me with his shoulder. He hissed something about help." I spoke, leaving out a few details about his words. I didn't want to worry Frenzy about my safety.

"A-ask L-Lennox." He replied. I didn't know why, but I expected this answer.

"Between you and me, I pity Lennox. Something happens and everyone goes to him. The last time I talked to him, he had one apple in his hand and documents in the other. Married to his work, I'm telling you. I could try to ask, but it's like 2 in the morning, no?" I inquired, too lazy to move my head and see how late it was.

"T-t-three." He corrected me.

"Normal people sleep at this hour, no?" I joked. Frenzy nodded before jumping down on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"S-sleep." He said after a few seconds. He shook his head in disappointment; blue hair shaking like feathers in the wind. Like Barricade, Frenzy had never liked when I ignored my needs because I wanted to prove that I am not weak.

"I could do this, but I don't feel like it." I tried to speak, but Frenzy pointed to the bathroom. I rose up, taking my pajamas with me and went to have a shower. When I got out, Frenzy was asleep. The notes were left on the table. I didn't look at them, walked to the bed and turned the lights off.

"Whose idea was to stay awake until 3am?" I cried in my pillow. Frenzy laughed from his cocoon of blankets and pillows for a few minutes before a recording of me could be heard in the room. My face fell and I tried to turn around, but I was too twisted in the blankets to move and the pillow was too comfortable and warm to get up, so I stayed in bed and showed my displeasure with a series of whimpers.

"I-it's f-fun." He giggled.

"You're too happy. Tone down your brightness. I can't see my sadness." I managed to mumble in my half asleep state. My eyes closed and my mind drifted to some places and memories when silence fell over room. I opened an eye, scanning the room when my sight fell over Frenzy's vacant cocoon. Oh here goes my precious sleep…

I hated those games, but Frenzy liked them and Barricade enforced them because I was training myself to pay attention, to think faster and act without a second thought. Resigned, I accepted my fate and snuggled in a comfortable position, crawling to the edge of the bed. I tensed when I heard Frenzy's legs on the floor. No, no, no…

I was awake, set on panic mode because Frenzy in the morning was scarier than every horror movie ever made. When I was younger, my brain used to make some interesting things out of shadows and objects. Somehow, Frenzy always knew how to use this against me and Barricade encouraged him. He would crawl, wait for that perfect moment and jump over me to wake me. There were some quite interesting mornings when Frenzy managed to get me up like this –because I would keep my mouth shut and never talk to somebody for a few hours-. Barricade found those moments hilarious. Ha, ha, ha…

I was concentrating to intercept Frenzy that I paid no attention to what happened outside. When someone screamed my name, knocking on my door, I was too shocked and forgot where I was. I moved behind, falling down on the cold floor while Frenzy's laugh accompanied me. With the corner of my eye, I saw him coming from the bookshelf to his nest.

"Brooke?" The voice asked again.

I got up, letting out a few curses to show my displeasure. I went to the door, showing my teeth to Frenzy in an ugly grin. The pest laughed from his fort, almost falling down to met the same destiny I had a few moments ago.

"You should fall, pest!" I said before turning around to open the door. "May I help you?" I asked.

In front of me, a man in his 20s studied his nails. He had red hair and one of the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw in my life. His complexion was tanned; golden combined with light brown. From what I saw, he had a tattoo over his left arm with something in Latin.

"Lennox sent me to let you know your presence is needed in the meeting room."

* * *

After ten minutes, I was ready to talk with them. Frenzy, who came as moral support, was reading from his book.

The last night was strange. After Frenzy went to sleep, I felt awkward. Our interaction was cold and calculated. We talked because the silence was too much for both of us; I spoke of random things while he replied with short-sentences to show he heard what I said.

Before this mess, we weren't like this. I didn't know when our conversations became calculated, silence began to suffocate us, hiding secrets and information became our priority. To be honest, I didn't know when we changed, but we changed.

One day we managed to prank Ratchet, the next one we didn't know how to talk to each other. I sighed, too tired and weary to care about what's going to happen anymore. As long as we were fine, I refused to imagine the future.

When I opened the door, Frenzy waved at me from his place. I smiled when, inside, I felt like I was in the middle of a storm. I forced my legs to move from the doorframe.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide were talking in Cybertronian to each other. Another Autobot standing in the farthest corner while Lennox was speaking with Epps about lasagna.

"Hello. I am here." I managed to talk after a few moments. Everyone turned around to look at me. Lennox and Epps excused themselves while Ratchet and Ironhide transformed. After two minutes, I was alone with Optimus and the unnamed Autobot.

"Brooke, how have you been?"

"Fine, thanks for asking… Is this about my guardian?" I replied with a question.

The unknown Autobots came forward while his holoform materialized next to me. I gasped, too shocked to care about my actions. The blue haired guy stood next to me, smiling as Optimus announced that he was my new guardian…

* * *

I will leave this chapter here. See you next time :D


	17. Chapter 17

Not an update, but some news about the future of Partners in Crime. The first chapters are being rewritten from past tenses to present tenses. In case someone wants to read it, the name is **Partners in Crime**.


End file.
